Ángel Forajido
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2 libro antología ángeles. Serena se encaprichó de Darien desde el primer día que lo vio entrar en su bar tres años atrás. Con un físico impresionante y unos intensos ojos azules que aumentan su atractivo, lo considera absolutamente fuera de su alcance. Cuando él le confiesa sentirse atraído por ella y desearla, Serena sucumbe a sus encantos y decide dar rienda suelta a su...
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Forajido**

**Hola chicas(os) si se que dijimos que no íbamos actualizar hasta el martes pero es que no pudimos contenernos ¬¬ es mejor así para ustedes jejeje. Queremos agradecerles a las chicas que nos dejaron Reviews en las demás historias siempre los leemos y nos gustan sus rews jajaja nos hacen reír y gracias por sus ánimos. Saludos.**

**Queremos rews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Serena **se encaprichó de **Darien** desde el primer día que lo vio entrar en su bar tres años atrás. Con un físico impresionante y unos intensos ojos azules que aumentan su atractivo, lo considera absolutamente fuera de su alcance. Cuando él le confiesa sentirse atraído por ella y desearla, Serena sucumbe a sus encantos y decide dar rienda suelta a su placer y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Pero Darien tiene un secreto, un secreto que pondrá a prueba el amor que Serena siente por él y que amenazará con separarlos. Es un ángel.

Por mucho que Darien le asegure que los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro no tienen nada de pecaminosos, Serena es incapaz de creérselo. Sin embargo sí que es capaz de entender el dolor que siente Darien cuando le explica los motivos por los que está en la Tierra. Es un ángel caído. Le han expulsado del Cielo por un crimen que no ha cometido. Sin embargo, Darien no está dispuesto a darse por vencido y aceptar sin más aquel destino. Está decidido a demostrar su inocencia y su amor por Serena, y a convencerla de que la intensa pasión que hay entre ellos es real.

Por fin Darien y Endymion descubren quién le tendió la trampa. ¿Será capaz Darien de detener a los culpables para que no vayan tras Serenity y Serena? ¿Será capaz de proteger a la mujer que ama y de convencerla de que pueden ser felices para siempre?

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Darien no tenía buen aspecto.

Serena jamás le había visto beber alcohol. Se había preguntado muchas veces por qué iba a su bar y nunca tomaba alcohol, pero al verle ligeramente encorvado sobre la barra, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y los ojos cerrados, ya no le sorprendía tanto. Estaba claro que no lo aguantaba.

Se le resbaló la cabeza de la mano que la sostenía y sus mechones de pelo negro se descolgaron por delante de su cara. Darien se sobresaltó. Parpadeó y puso los ojos en blanco unas cuantas veces. Luego esbozó una mueca mientras inspeccionaba el codo húmedo de su camisa negra y la barra mojada sobre la que se había estado apoyando. Suspiró y encogió los hombros mientras miraba fijamente el vaso medio lleno de whisky que tenía delante.

Tal vez debería haber dejado de servirle alcohol después de la tercera copa, pero la encantadora sonrisa de Darien la había convencido para que le pusiera una cuarta y una quinta. Ahora Serena se arrepentía. En aquel momento tenía buen aspecto, pero ahora parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

Tal vez no debería haberle puesto ni la primera copa. ¿Y si nunca bebía porque era alcohólico y ella acababa de arruinar su recuperación? En ese caso Serena no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Le dio el cambio a uno de los clientes y recorrió la parte trasera de la oscura barra de madera en dirección a Darien. Mientras avanzaba por la barra se fue acicalando. Tiró de su corta camiseta negra hasta que consiguió que descansara sobre la cintura de sus vaqueros negros y se peinó su larguísima melena rubia con los dedos. Los días que había mucho movimiento detrás dé la barra siempre tenía la sensación de estar hecha un desastre, y quería tener buen aspecto para Darien.

Se estaba acercando la hora de cerrar y el bar empezaba a quedarse tranquilo. Aún quedaban unos cuantos clientes habituales, y un grupo de gente que no conocía seguían sentados junto a las ventanas. Por fin iba a poder hablar con Darien sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Serena se inclinó sobre la húmeda barra justo delante de él y le retiró algunos mechones de pelo negro de la cara. Darien se apartó de ella y a punto estuvo de caerse del taburete. Se agarró de la barandilla que rodeaba la parte inferior de la barra para evitar perder el equilibrio y entonces la miró. A ella se le hizo un familiar nudo en el estómago cuando los ojos azules de Darien se posaron sobre sus ojos azules; y cuando él esbozó media sonrisa, ella sintió el aleteo de mil mariposas en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —Serena empezó a apartar la mano, pero él se la cogió, se la apoyó sobre la barra y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Darien posó una mirada de fascinación sobre sus dedos, y ella se esforzó por no intentar sacar ninguna conclusión de lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué importancia tenía que aquél fuera el primer contacto un poco íntimo que ocurría entre ellos? ¿Qué importancia tenía que a ella se le hubiera parado el corazón la primera vez que él entró en su bar, hacía ya tres años, y que se le siguiera parando cada vez que le veía desde entonces? Nada de eso tenía por qué significar algo. Por lo menos, no significaba nada para él. Era cierto que habían hablado durante horas. A Darien se le daba muy bien escuchar y siempre parecía estar sinceramente interesado en sus problemas y en ayudarla a solucionarlos, pero él jamás había mostrado tener ningún interés por ella que fuera más allá de la amistad.

Aunque fuera eso lo que ella anhelaba. Él era un hombre impresionante. Más de metro ochenta de belleza masculina que le despertaba la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él siempre que le veía aparecer por aquella puerta.

Lo cual sucedía casi cada noche excepto las tres últimas semanas.

Durante ese tiempo desapareció sin dar ninguna explicación. Serena no había dejado de preguntarse ni un solo día si le habría sucedido algo. Y cuando volvió a aparecer en su vida, empezó a beber. Y mucho.

Darien no le contestó. Sus ojos azules seguían clavados sobre su mano. La hacía girar de un lado a otro y ella podía sentir la suavidad de sus enormes y cálidas manos sobre su piel. El corazón de Serena le susurró que aquello significaba que estaba demostrando tener un interés por ella que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Alguien entró en el bar y ella le hizo una señal a Andy para que fuera a servirle. No pensaba alejarse de Darien hasta que supiera lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y el motivo por el que había empezado a beber de repente. O por lo menos hasta que estuviera segura de que no se iba a hacer daño cayéndose del taburete.

Serena se inclinó un poco más para poder verle la cara. Por fin la mirada de Darien abandonó su mano y se volvió a posar sobre sus ojos. La luz que se reflejaba en la vitrina de espejo que contenía las botellas detrás de Serena le confería un especial brillo a los ojos de Darien.

—Te acabo de preguntar si estás bien. —Serena buscó la respuesta en sus ojos.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Deslizó la mirada por el pecho de Serena: se adivinaba fuego en sus ojos. Luego volvió a centrarse en sus ojos. Se quedó mirándola un rato, con tanta intensidad y concentración que Serena no pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

—He tenido una semana muy mala —contestó en un tono de voz tan bajo que ella apenas pudo oírle.

—Has estado fuera tres semanas.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tres?

Serena asintió. Ella le soltó la mano y él se pasó los dedos por el pelo despeinado para echárselo hacia atrás. Volvió a bajar la mano, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

—Pues he tenido tres semanas muy malas. —Darien sonreía, pero ella podía ver lo que se escondía detrás de aquella sonrisa.

Le había ocurrido algo. Andy intentó llamar la atención de Serena, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le diera más tiempo. Andy ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para solucionar él solo los problemas que pudieran surgir. Darien necesitaba hablar. Ella se había dado cuenta en cuanto él se había sentado delante de la barra, pero aquella noche había tanta gente en el bar que sólo había podido acercarse a él para tomarle nota de lo que quería. En realidad él nunca hablaba de sí mismo y, justo cuando lo necesitaba, ella había sido incapaz de encontrar tiempo para él. Él, que siempre tenía tiempo para escucharla a ella. ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

—Me preguntaba dónde andarías. —Su tono adoptó un tono ligero, pero su corazón hablaba muy en serio.

Darien la miró como si oír aquello hubiera bastado para alegrarle el día y luego dejó caer la mirada hasta su bebida. Deslizó el dedo por el borde del vaso de whisky y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento.

Serena nunca había sido capaz de ubicar la procedencia de su acento. Estaba claro que no era británico, pero cuando se lo preguntó él se limitó a responder que había vivido en muchos sitios. Ella le había contado toda su vida y él ni siquiera le había dicho de dónde era. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba. Le dotaba el cierto aire de misterio de lo más interesante.

Él cogió el vaso y Serena se lo quitó.

—Creo que ya has bebido bastante. —Vació el contenido del vaso detrás de la barra y lo dejó allí—. ¿Cómo piensas irte a casa esta noche?

Él frunció el ceño, apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos.

—Como siempre.

—No puedo dejarte conducir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los deliciosos labios de Darien.

—Yo no conduzco, yo vuelo.

Ella se rió.

—Bueno, tampoco puedo dejar que vueles con lo que has bebido.

Estaba completamente borracho si creía que podía volver volando a casa.

Serena apoyó la mano sobre la de Darien y él abrió los ojos. Las azules profundidades de su mirada volvieron a buscar los ojos de Serena. Ahora parecían estar más nítidos, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacerla.

—Yo te llevaré si esperas a que cerremos.

Con un poco de suerte para entonces estaría un poco más sobrio y le podría indicar el camino a su casa. Ella nunca le había visto fuera del trabajo y no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía.

Darien la miró a los ojos durante lo que parecieron horas enteras y luego asintió. Serena apartó la mano y sonrió aliviada al saber que la esperaría. No quería que se fuera solo a casa y tal vez pudiera hablar con él durante el camino y averiguar por qué de repente había empezado a beber.

El bar tenía previsto cerrar sus puertas veinte minutos más tarde, pero pasaría por lo menos una hora más hasta que ella hubiera acabado de limpiar. Volvió a mirar a Darien. Había apoyado los brazos sobre la barra, cerró los ojos y la utilizó de almohada. Tampoco había bebido tanto, pero lo mejor era que durmiera un poco. Andy se iría a casa en cuanto cerrara el bar y ella podría quedarse tranquila mientras contaba el dinero y limpiaba el local.

Poco después el bar ya estaba completamente vacío; sólo quedaban ella y Darien. Serena se hizo una cola de caballo y limpió el local sin molestar a Darien, que seguía dormido. Se paró junto a él y le miró la cara. Estaba tan apacible y tan guapo mientras dormía... Serena vaciló y entonces, con un nudo en la garganta, le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la frente. Él separó los labios y murmuró algo. Ella sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la piel con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, pero el simple contacto fue suficiente para que sintiera un poco de vértigo. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? Había ocurrido de una forma tan gradual que no se había dado cuenta de que albergaba esos sentimientos por Darien hasta que dejó de aparecer por el bar y temió no volver a verle.

Pero allí estaba. Volvía a estar en su local, sentado en el taburete que ocupaba siempre. Y ella no podía negar su satisfacción.

Incluso aunque estuviera dormido.

Él se movió y parpadeó como si estuviera intentando despertarse.

Serena no apartó la mano. Aquella noche se sentía valiente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

Darien frunció el ceño y clavó los ojos azules en la distancia. Luego rugió. Ella se lo tomó como una respuesta negativa.

—¿Sigues sin encontrarte mejor?

Él asintió y al hacerlo movió la mano que Serena había posado sobre su cabeza. Le acarició la oreja sin querer. A Darien se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, luego cerró los ojos y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Ya casi estoy. Pronto te llevaré a casa.

Serena empezó a alejarse, pero él le cogió la muñeca, se incorporó y la miró con tanta seriedad en los ojos que a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa? —Aquellas palabras causaron un profundo efecto en Serena. Se le aceleró el pulso y se le secó la boca. Negó con la cabeza. Él alargó la otra mano y le acarició la mejilla con el reverso de los dedos. Los ojos de Darien reflejaban sinceridad y calidez. Unos ojos brillantes que de repente parecían ser más claros que de costumbre a pesar de que había menos luz. Ella estaba embelesada—. Tu belleza avergüenza a los ángeles.

Serena se intentó convencer de que era el alcohol el que hablaba, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Trabajaba en bares desde los veinte años, ya hacía casi una década, y dirigía aquel local desde que sus padres se retiraron. Tenía experiencia más que suficiente para detectar altos niveles de embriaguez. Y Lucas ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sus ojos ya estaban mucho más nítidos y hablaba con mucha más claridad. Seguía estando un poco aturdido, pero aquella excusa no parecía convencer a su corazón. Su corazón le creía. Él pensaba de verdad que ella era preciosa. El rubor abrasó las mejillas de Serena antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ella trabajaba en un bar. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres le dijeran que era guapa al final de la noche, pero la manera en que se lo había dicho Darien, el hecho de que fuera él... Hubo algo que hizo que ella le creyera.

—Lo digo de verdad. —La mano de Darien se descolgó por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula y paseó los dedos por su contorno. Sonrió y a ella se le aceleró el pulso. Aquel hombre era muy guapo. Serena nunca había visto un hombre como él: Darien tenía unos ojos profundamente azules y una sonrisa que tenía el poder de acelerarle el corazón y hacer que le temblara todo el cuerpo—. Eres preciosa.

—Calla. —Serena le apartó la mano de la cara y se la cogió un momento—. Has conseguido que me ponga roja, Darien.

Él siguió sonriendo.

—Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre. Dilo otra vez.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Darien.

—Así no. —Él tiró de su mano y la atrajo hasta que consiguió que estuviera muy cerca de él. Serena le miró a los ojos y su cabeza empezó a pensar en cosas que no debería estar pensando. Él no iba a besarla. Incluso aunque ya pareciera estar más sobrio, ella no debería dejar que las cosas fueran por ese camino—. Dilo como si te importara. De la misma forma que lo has dicho antes.

Serena le miró a los ojos y se perdió en sus profundidades y en la forma en la que los reflejos dorados de su interior parecían moverse y cambiar sobre aquel telón esmeralda. Parpadeó lentamente. Su voz era casi un susurro.

—Darien.

—Mmm, eso ya se va pareciendo más. —La acercó más a él y ladeó la cabeza.

Serena se soltó. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Ignoró la mirada de decepción que se dibujó en el rostro de Darien. No podía besarle. No importaba lo tentador que le pareciera.

—Deja que acabe de limpiar y te llevaré a casa.

Se apresuró hasta la otra punta del bar sin atreverse a mirar a Darien. Deseaba besarle con todas sus fuerzas pero no quería aprovecharse de un hombre lo suficientemente débil como para dejarse llevar.

Para cuando ella hubo acabado, Darien parecía estar mucho más sobrio y la estaba observando. Serena podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo; la seguía por todo el local mientras ella le daba la vuelta a las sillas y las apoyaba sobre las mesas. Ya fregaría el suelo por la mañana cuando abriera.

Se acercó a Darien y él se volvió sobre el taburete para mirarla. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo con el fuego que quemaba en el interior de Serena y seguía provocándole para que le besara después de todo. Ella se aclaró la garganta, desvió la mirada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Vamos.

Serena no esperó a que él se levantara del taburete. Empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta y Darien en seguida apareció detrás de ella. Serena le miró disimuladamente. Siempre estaba muy guapo con la camisa negra y los vaqueros que llevaba. Su ropa se ceñía lo suficiente a su figura como para dar sutiles pistas de lo sexy que era el cuerpo que escondía y la incitaba a imaginárselo desnudo. Incluso cuando no debería hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta tras él y echó la llave.

—¿Estás bien?

Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y empezó a andar por aquella tranquila calle en dirección al aparcamiento que había detrás del bar. Era agradable tener compañía por una vez. Los oscuros escaparates de las tiendas y el espeluznante silencio interrumpido sólo por el sonido de los coches de la carretera principal le provocaban un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y la hacía apresurarse para llegar lo más rápido posible a la seguridad de su coche. Ahora que tenía a Darien a su lado no tenía miedo. Se sentía segura.

—He tenido días mejores.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, miró el cielo de la noche y suspiró. En sus ojos se adivinaba cierto aire de melancolía. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—¿Adonde has ido, Darien? —Serena se sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo, dobló la esquina del aparcamiento y abrió las puertas del vehículo utilizando el mando a distancia. Las luces de su pequeño coche parpadearon—. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Darien se detuvo y la miró. Ella se volvió, le miró a los ojos, y él comprendió que se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Había desaparecido sin decir una sola palabra y ella se había asustado. Le había echado de menos. Se acercó a ella y le volvió a tocar la cara; Serena sintió cómo se deslizaba la cálida palma de su mano sobre su piel. La volvió a mirar a los ojos y ella hubiera jurado que vio otro destello de afecto en ellos.

—Me tuve que ir. Debería habértelo dicho, Serena. No debería haberte preocupado. —Su voz y la forma en que decía su nombre eran pura magia negra; lo decía con suavidad pero con una sutil nota de pasión. Serena estaba hechizada. Darien le acarició la mejilla provocándole un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Luego sonrió—. No pensaba estar fuera tanto tiempo. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Serena se dijo a sí misma que debía separarse de él, pero no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse allí bajo aquella cálida luz y seguir sintiéndose excitada, una sensación provocada por la caricia de Darien y por su ardiente mirada. Quería creer que sus palabras significaban que se sentía atraído por ella y que a partir de aquel momento las cosas entre ellos serían distintas. Ella no había vuelto a mirar a otro hombre desde que Darien apareció en su vida, y de repente parecía que lo imposible pudiera hacerse realidad después de todo.

Darien la deseaba tanto como ella le deseaba a él.

Se acercó más a él con el corazón acelerado y le miró a los ojos. Él le acarició el cuello con los dedos mientras deslizaba el pulgar por su barbilla y lo dejaba resbalar por el contorno de su mandíbula. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos y acercó la boca a sus labios. Ella se estremeció cuando sus labios se unieron y entonces presionó las manos sobre su firme pecho y se fundió con él mientras la besaba. Empezó siendo un beso lento, un sutil encuentro entre sus labios, pero antes de que ella pudiera volver a respirar, la boca de Darien se apoderó de la suya y la dejó sin aliento.

Ella alargó el cuello, deslizó los brazos por sus hombros y le besó. Sus labios se encontraban y se separaban, sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra dibujando un sensual baile que azotaba el fuego que Serena sentía en el vientre y en la sangre. Él gimió y aquel sonido fue auténtica música para los oídos de Serena. Ella le chupó el labio inferior, enredó la lengua con la de él y le besó con más intensidad mientras sentía cómo se le aceleraba la respiración.

El sentido común intentó imponerse, pero ella lo ignoró: no estaba interesada en nada de lo que su mente pudiera decir al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Aquel beso era divino. Darien era divino. A ella no le importaba que siguiera estando un poco embriagado y que se estuvieran besando en medio de un aparcamiento. En el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.

Él se apartó de ella con la respiración acelerada y sus ojos buscaron los de Serena. El fuego que se adivinaba en ellos coincidía con el Infierno que ella sentía arder en su interior. ¿Parecería igual de hambrienta? Quería devorarle.

—Serena... —Darien empezó a hablar y por un momento pareció que iba a volver a besarla, pero entonces se echó hacia atrás—. Lo siento. Te he ofendido...

—No.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella se esforzó por expresar los sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón. Y quería que él también lo hiciera. Serena había deseado aquel beso más que nada en el mundo. Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero en lugar de esas palabras le salieron otras.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

Él volvía a parecer decepcionado. Asintió. Serena se acercó al coche maldiciéndose en silencio y consciente de que Darien la seguía. Ella se moría por volver a sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que quería decir? «Darien, me alegro mucho de que me hayas besado porque yo también quería besarte además de otras cosas.» Era muy fácil decirlo dentro de su cabeza.

Serena rodeó el coche y le miró. Él había vuelto a posar los ojos sobre ella y los paseaba por todo su cuerpo reavivando de nuevo el fuego que ardía en su interior. Ardía por él, tanto que tenía la sensación de que se moriría si no la volvía a tocar y a besar otra vez.

Si le hubiera dicho lo que quería, ¿seguiría besándola en aquel momento? ¿Estaría sintiendo aquel divino cuerpo sobre el suyo, notando cómo sus manos la acariciaban de la manera que ella tanto deseaba, devolviéndola a la vida con pasión y necesidad?

Serena abrió la puerta del coche y entró. Esperó a que Darien se deslizara en el asiento del copiloto junto a ella para encender el motor y empezar a conducir. Darien permaneció callado durante todo el trayecto, tan sólo hablaba para indicarle el camino a su casa; guiándola a través de las calles de Londres. Cuando llegaron aparcó el coche y se quedó mirando el edificio. Era una preciosa casa de cuatro pisos de estilo georgiano.

—¿Vives aquí? —Serena apenas podía creerlo. Nunca había pensado que Darien tuviera dinero. No daba la impresión de ser un hombre adinerado.

Darien asintió y salió del coche sin esperarla. ¿Le había hecho enfadar? Serena le siguió con la mirada. Andaba en línea recta y sin tambalearse en absoluto; parecía estar completamente sobrio. Si la volvía a besar sería incapaz de resistirse a él. Tampoco tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Serena salió del coche, cerró las puertas y cruzó rápidamente la calle hasta que le alcanzó. Él la esperaba bajo la luz dorada del porche del edificio, y mientras aguardaba frente a la puerta negra volvió a posar los ojos sobre ella. Ella se detuvo al final de las escaleras y esperó a que él dijera alguna cosa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era invitarla a entrar. Si la invitaba a pasar, ella se lo tomaría como una señal de que no lo había echado todo a perder y de que él seguía deseándola.

La miró durante lo que parecieron horas y entonces habló.

—Sólo quiero dejar bien clara una cosa. No te he besado porque hubiera bebido. —Darien desvió la mirada sólo un instante—. Hay un motivo por el que me gusta sentarme en el bar y hablar contigo, Serena. Hay un motivo por el que te he besado.

Parecía que él quisiera decir más, pero ella no le dio tiempo. Corrió escalones arriba, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le volvió a besar. Él se tambaleó contra la puerta y la rodeó por la cintura mientras deslizaba la lengua en el interior de su boca y la enredaba con la de ella. Aquello era el Cielo. Serena fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido.

Darien abrió la puerta que tenía a la espalda como pudo y se abalanzaron hasta el brillante vestíbulo el uno en los brazos del otro. Sus bocas se habían fundido en un beso que volvió loca de apetito a Serena. Ella volvió a gemir y le besó con más fuerza. Imprimió toda la pasión y la necesidad que sentía en un beso que fue aumentando su intensidad convirtiéndose en un verdadero choque de labios y dientes. El rugido de Darien provocó una oleada de calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y ella jadeó en su boca cuando él la agarró del culo. Serena saltó y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Él alcanzó la pared con Serena entre los brazos y la inmovilizó contra ella. Serena sentía el fuerte cuerpo de Darien encima del suyo y temblaba por culpa de las provocativas imágenes que desfilaban por su cabeza. Quería que todas ellas se hicieran realidad en aquel preciso instante, quería vivir hasta el último de sus sueños húmedos protagonizados por Darien.

—¿Qué piso es? —consiguió preguntar Serena entre besos. No quería despegarse de él durante más de un segundo.

—El tercero. —La risa teñía la voz de Darien y Serena sonrió.

La volvió a besar y giró con ella en brazos en dirección a las escaleras. No podía ser verdad... ¿De verdad pensaba llevarla en brazos hasta el tercer piso sin dejar de besarla?

Darien parecía estar convencido de demostrarle que se equivocaba. Siguió abrazándola y cogiéndola del culo mientras su cuerpo se movía entre las caderas de Serena de la forma más deliciosa. Empezó a dibujar un camino de besos por su mandíbula mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Serena no prestó ninguna atención al entorno. Sólo podía pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegaran al apartamento de Darien y en lo bien que se sentía estando entre sus brazos. Le besó la garganta y cada vez que le mordía el cuello o le chupaba Darien respondía con suaves gemidos. Cuanto más intensas eran sus caricias más fuertes eran los gemidos de Darien, lo cual conseguía aumentar su excitación.

Se contoneó contra él. Estaba muy excitada. Serena gimió cuando él le mordió el cuello. La besó. La lamió. Le provocó una serie de escalofríos que se deslizaron por toda la piel de Serena y avivaron su fuego interior. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la cogió con más fuerza para devorarle el cuello. La estaba llevando cada vez más y más arriba, y no sólo hacia su apartamento.

—Ya casi estamos —susurró él dentro de la boca de Serena. A ella le subió la temperatura ante la expectativa.

Él le besó el cuello, las mejillas, y luego los labios. Lo que dijo a continuación acabó con las pocas reservas de Serena; eran las únicas palabras que ella quería escuchar en ese momento. Las dijo con voz ronca, convirtiendo aquellas dos simples palabras en la frase más erótica que había escuchado en toda su vida.

—Te deseo.

Serena tembló entre sus fuertes brazos seducida por la necesidad de la que era presa y por la pasión que percibía en Darien. Luego le besó.

Ella también le deseaba.

Y por fin le iba a conseguir.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel Forajido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Serena dio un pequeño grito cuando aterrizó sobre el cubrecama azul marino de aquella cama doble. Rebotó sobre el colchón y gimió cuando Darien se abalanzó sobre ella y presionó su cuerpo de una forma absolutamente deliciosa. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó mientras cerraba los ojos. Su corazón no dejaba de gritar que quería más. La lengua de Darien se enredó con la suya mientras deslizaba los dedos por su melena de color rubio fuego y contoneaba la cadera sobre la de Serena. A ella se le escapó otro gemido cuando sintió su durísima polla y deseó que estuvieran desnudos, piel contra piel.

Darien rugió en su boca y luego empezó a repartir besos por su mandíbula. Siguió por su cuello para enterrar la cara allí y devorarla con hambrientos y descarados besos. Ella enterró los dedos en su pelo negro, se pegó a él y levantó la rodilla para rozarse contra sus caderas. Serena quería más. Deseaba hasta la última fibra del cuerpo de Darien.

Ella suspiró cuando él bajó las manos, cogió la costura de su minúscula camiseta y la levantó por encima de sus pechos. Los movimientos de Darien eran frenéticos. Acabó de quitarle la camiseta y ella hizo lo mismo: cogió su camisa negra y estiró de ella. Él se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, se acabó de quitar la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

Frente a ella, allí, de rodillas, había un auténtico dios. Deslizó los ojos por encima de su firme torso y absorbió hasta el último detalle de sus músculos mientras observaba cómo se movían al ritmo de su respiración. Aquella imagen era tan excitante que a punto estuvo de alcanzar el clímax. Serena podía sentir cómo él la miraba, cómo paseaba los ojos por su pecho y su vientre, y cómo asimilaba hasta el último de los detalles de su cuerpo igual que estaba haciendo ella.

Los dos se quedaron allí quietos durante un momento, y entonces Darien se volvió a estirar encima de ella. Por fin podía sentir su piel; Serena se estremeció. Los labios de Darien encontraron los suyos y ella se perdió en aquel beso y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tenerle encima. Deslizó los dedos por el costado del cuerpo de Darien, siguió por su espalda y exploró los fuertes músculos y aquella cálida piel que en aquel momento era sólo suya. Hacía mucho tiempo que le deseaba.

Serena le besó y acarició su lengua con la de ella. Intentaba disminuir el ritmo de la pasión de Darien a pesar de que parecía imposible; era como intentar que no subiera la marea. Ella rodeó la cintura de Darien con sus piernas y él se balanceó contra ella. Serena gimió al sentir aquel roce que le pareció demasiado suave. Tanto sus vaqueros como los de Darien reducían la intensidad del contacto entre ellos.

A él tampoco parecía haberle bastado, porque de repente le estaba dando besos en el pecho. Ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él cuando deslizó las manos por debajo de ella y Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando él le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Sintió el aire frío sobre sus pechos y entonces la mano de Darien se posó sobre uno de ellos y le calentó el otro con la boca. Acarició uno de sus pezones con el pulgar mientras hacía girar la lengua sobre el otro antes de chuparlo. Ella suspiró, arqueó la espalda y mantuvo la cabeza de Darien pegada a sus pechos. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sentir eso...!

—Darien. —La palabra escapó de entre sus labios antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerla y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de la acalorada forma en que había dicho su nombre.

Él gimió y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras deslizaba las manos por el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su culo. La cogió de la cadera y empujó para frotar su enjaulada erección contra su zona más sensible. La volvió loca: le necesitaba desnudo.

Las manos de Serena se pasearon por su espalda aminorando el ritmo de sus caricias. Él no dejaba de moverse para sentir con más detalle el movimiento de sus músculos bajo su suave piel. Le sentía tan bien... Serena quería pasar horas y horas acariciándole, pero la fiera necesidad que se había desatado en su interior estaba aumentando y ya no podía esperar más. Deslizó las manos hasta la zona inferior de su espalda y acarició los hoyuelos que tenía allí. Luego estiró bien los brazos para llegar hasta su culo.

Darien frustró sus planes. De repente decidió irse para abajo mientras dibujaba un camino de besos por su vientre distrayéndola al tiempo que escapaba de su alcance. Ella volvió a suspirar cuando las manos de Darien se posaron sobre el cinturón de sus vaqueros y se quedó tumbada apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Le desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón, le quitó las zapatillas de deporte y luego se deshizo también de los vaqueros.

Serena oyó cómo él se movía y abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y él le sonrió mientras se quitaba los vaqueros. Los ojos de Serena se deslizaron hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los pantalones y cuando vio que éstos se detenían sobre su durísima polla Serena se contoneó. Eso era lo que ella quería. En ese momento.

Darien acabó de quitarse los vaqueros y ella estiró el brazo en su dirección mientras sonreía con timidez; le quería a su lado.

Dentro de ella.

Quería sentirle en su interior, quería hacer realidad sus sueños. Él se arrodilló sobre la cama y la cogió de las caderas. Serena jadeó cuando la deslizó cama arriba hasta que su cabeza alcanzó las almohadas. La verde mirada de Darien se posó sobre los muslos de Serena y frunció el ceño. Parecía estar hambriento. Metió los dedos por debajo de la costura de sus bragas y se las quitó.

Ella no quería cerrar los ojos, quería tenerlos bien abiertos para tener claro que aquello era mucho más que un sueño, pero no pudo evitar cerrarlos cuando Darien le separó los muslos y deslizó un único dedo por toda la longitud de su sexo. Serena gimió, se retorció y suspiró: quería más. Él no la decepcionó. La volvió a tocar y la acarició con dos dedos: estimuló su descarado clítoris y su húmeda abertura, consiguiendo que las expectativas de Serena escaparan de su control. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró con fuerza al cubrecama azul.

—Darien.

—Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre.

Serena se volvió a sonrojar de pies a cabeza, pero no le importó. Era incapaz de dejar de gemir su nombre cada vez que él le tocaba el sexo y la estimulaba de aquella forma aumentando su apetito sexual. Todo el cuerpo de Serena era presa de una gran tensión. Ya estaba a punto de ponerse a suplicar cuando notó un peso sobre la cama. Serena jadeó cuando sintió la primera caricia de su lengua sobre su hinchada excitación y se agarró con más fuerza al cubrecama, desesperada por no alcanzar el orgasmo en ese mismo instante. Estaba demasiado hambrienta por él. Darien gimió y ella le siguió espoleada por el sonido del placer de su amante. Serena se olvidó de sus inhibiciones y acogió la pasión de Darien cuando él le volvió a lamer el clítoris para luego chupárselo.

—Darien. —Serena cerró los ojos.

Cada caricia de aquella lengua le provocaba corrientes eléctricas. Esas pequeñas chispas corrían por sus caderas y azotaban el fuego que ardía en su interior. Fue incapaz de controlarse y le acercó las caderas a la cara buscando su lengua. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

—Dilo otra vez. —Darien volvió a deslizar la lengua por su sexo y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

—¡Darien!

Él rugió y Serena abrió los ojos de golpe cuando él deslizó un dedo en su interior y lo interno en sus profundidades. Estaba en el Cielo. Él empezó a mover el dedo de forma lenta y constante volviéndola loca con aquel ritmo y el contacto de su lengua sobre su clítoris, Serena se retorció. Era absolutamente incapaz de dejar de moverse junto a él, de seguir los movimientos que dibujaba su dedo.

Darien volvió a gemir cuando los músculos de Serena se contrajeron alrededor de su dedo, y entonces deslizó un segundo dedo en su interior para abrirse camino.

Ella quería sentir su polla dentro de su cuerpo. Quería sentir cómo se abría camino en su interior utilizando su verga. El recuerdo de lo dura y maravillosa que parecía amenazó con hacerle perder el control.

Las manos de Serena encontraron sus pechos y se acarició los pezones buscando un orgasmo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Darien introdujo los dedos en su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza mientras le chupaba el clítoris y entonces se quedó completamente quieto. Serena rugió su desacuerdo al tiempo que abría los ojos, cuando él sacó los dedos de su cuerpo.

Darien gateó hasta llegar a ella y Serena no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hasta su polla. Tenía el glande húmedo debido a la excitación y su cuerpo palpitó al verlo. Quería sentirlo en su interior. Iba a conseguirlo.

Él apoyó la cadera sobre la de ella y deslizó la polla por toda la longitud de su coño acariciando con ella su clítoris y amenazando con llevarla hasta el límite. Serena no quería alcanzar el clímax en aquel momento, quería llegar hasta el final cuando él estuviera dentro de ella.

Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le miró a los ojos. Tenía una extraña expresión en su atractiva cara y ella volvió a tener la sensación de que él quería decirle algo. Entonces Darien la besó y ella se olvidó de todo.

—Serena —susurró él contra sus labios. Aquel sonido la excitó tanto como su imponente miembro. Ella le respondió con un gemido. Estaba demasiado perdida en la sensación de tenerle encima de su cuerpo y de notar cómo la besaba como para poder decir nada—. Te deseo.

La fuerza de aquellas palabras la dejó sin aliento. Si la deseaba la tendría. Ella no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Se moría por tenerle dentro, por sentir cómo él sofocaba el infierno que había provocado en ella y que no había dejado de arder durante aquellos tres años. Serena acercó la cadera a la de él y le animó a que hiriera lo que deseara.

Él se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y la punta de su erección rozó el sexo de Serena, que gimió y levantó la cadera para facilitarle el camino de entrada. Darien se deslizó en su interior abriéndose paso para acomodar su larga longitud dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo perfectamente acoplado en su cuerpo, Serena le miró a los ojos.

Darien se quedó quieto un momento. Sus cuerpos estaban íntimamente unidos y sus rostros se hallaban a la misma altura. Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la frente y la mejilla con mucha suavidad al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Serena imitó sus acciones y le apartó algunos rebeldes mechones negros de la frente mientras disfrutaba de aquel tranquilo momento de intimidad. Ahora que le tenía dentro se sentía relajada y, por extraño que pareciera, también se sentía en paz. A veces, cuando le miraba a los ojos, se sentía de aquella misma forma, especialmente cuando observaba todos los reflejos dorados que brillaban en las profundidades de su mirada como estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—Darien. —Ella le deslizó el dedo por el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Serena. —Darien agachó la cabeza y la besó.

El fuego se reavivó de nuevo cuando él sacó la polla de su cuerpo y empujó de nuevo, embistiéndola con más fuerza, arrancándole ahogados gemidos de placer. La cogió de los hombros y empujó con un poco más de fuerza, atizando un fuego que amenazaba con consumirla. Serena pronunció su nombre mientras le clavaba las uñas, al mismo tiempo que tensaba todo el cuerpo con cada una de sus embestidas.

—Serena. —Ella se estremeció cuando oyó su áspera voz.

El cálido aliento de Darien se deslizó por su cuello entre beso y beso, y su nombre escapaba de sus labios con cada nueva embestida de su cuerpo.

Darien rugió y se balanceó más de prisa y con más fuerza. Aumentó el ritmo hasta que volvió a ser frenético. Serena levantó la cadera al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por mantener a Darien bien pegado a su cuello; le encantaba cómo él rugía junto a él y lo cubría de calientes y apasionados besos. Los dedos de Darien se enterraron en sus hombros y ella le deslizó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su culo: le animó para que fuera más rápido y la poseyera por completo. Serena quería que aumentara la energía, que lo hiciera más rápido, quería que se unieran en una violenta fusión que saciara la necesidad y el deseo que ardía en sus venas como auténtica lava.

Darien bajó una de las manos hasta la cadera de Serena para mantenerla separada de la cama y le dio lo que ella necesitaba. La completó mediante duros, rápidos y profundos movimientos. No dejaba de golpear su hueso pélvico contra su clítoris. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió mientras se cogía con fuerza a su espalda en busca del orgasmo. Su abdomen se tensó y su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de la polla de Darien. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Serena tenía el corazón completamente acelerado, la sangre corría por sus venas a gran velocidad, echó la cabeza para atrás y abrió la boca. Darien gimió en su oreja: su respiración era tan dura y áspera como sus embestidas.

—Más. —Serena levantó la cabeza—. Más.

Ella contrajo los músculos alrededor de su dura longitud y abrió los ojos cuando notó que él se internaba más profundamente en ella; entonces sintió cómo la recorría una oleada de placer. Alcanzó el clímax y percibió una sacudida entre sus muslos. Darien rugió profundamente. Ella le clavó los dedos en el culo animándole a alcanzar su propia liberación. Él rugía tras cada dura embestida de su polla mientras la agarraba de un modo que a Serena le resultaba casi dolorosa y movía las caderas a un ritmo frenético.

Darien empujó contra su cálido y tembloroso interior y se quedó inmóvil. Gimió y su polla palpitó al verter su semilla dentro del cuerpo de Serena. Luego se dejó caer sobre ella dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Serena le rodeó con los brazos. Su respiración era tan acelerada como la de Darien, e intentó recomponerse. El cuerpo de Darien era muy pesado, pero a ella no le importaba. Su polla seguía palpitando y moviéndose debido al orgasmo. A ella le gustaba sentirlo, le gustaba sentirle a él. Abrió los ojos y le acarició la espalda mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Serena frunció el ceño cuando regresó a la realidad y vio que él tenía una línea de un tono rosa oscuro sobre el hombro. Al principio pensó que le había arañado, pero cuando miró la marca más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era una cicatriz y que, además, era reciente. Serena la acarició desde donde empezaba en su espalda y la siguió hasta su hombro. Él murmuró algo contra su cuello y suspiró. El acelerado corazón de Darien le golpeaba el pecho, pero iba aminorando el ritmo mientras ella le acariciaba.

Serena levantó el cuello y le miró la espalda. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tenía más cicatrices en ella, largas líneas de color rosado. Acarició algunas de ellas y entonces sus aventureros dedos encontraron unas que la dejaron de piedra. Sobre los omóplatos, y del tamaño de una mano cada una, tenía dos gruesas marcas.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

Le dio un suave golpe con el codo a Darien. Quería preguntárselo, pero él gruñó. El peso que Serena sentía sobre su cuerpo y lo despacio que estaba respirando Darien eran pistas más que suficientes para que ella se diera cuenta de que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta aquella noche. Se había quedado dormido.

Serena consiguió quitárselo de encima. Darien arrugó la frente y se quedó tendido en la cama completamente desnudo. Parecía un hombre que no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y al que no le importaba que nadie le viera desnudo. A ella le habría gustado poder ser así. Recorrió aquella habitación azul con los ojos y vio una puerta doble de color blanco. Tenía que ser el baño. Se bajó de la cama, se apresuró hasta ella y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado había un baño de baldosas blancas. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Su reflejo era pálido debido a la brillante luz de las bombillas, pero seguía teniendo rubor en las mejillas.

Cogió algunos pañuelos de papel y se limpió. Tal vez tendría que haberle preguntado si tenía un condón. Tampoco sabía tanto sobre él y ella no acostumbraba a practicar sexo sin protección, incluso aunque estuviera tomando la píldora. Pero se trataba de Darien. ¿Cuántas veces se habría apoderado aquel hombre de sus sueños y de sus fantasías? Ahora se habían hecho realidad.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y terminó de limpiarse. Luego volvió a la habitación. Ahora Darien estaba tumbado de lado y roncaba suavemente. Le había dicho que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol, que era preciosa y que la deseaba. Y ella le creía. Aunque no estaba muy segura de adonde les llevaría todo aquello. ¿Qué pasaría si él cambiaba de opinión y por la mañana era una persona distinta?

Serena intentó olvidar sus miedos, volvió a subirse a la cama para tumbarse junto a él y le acarició las cicatrices de la espalda.

Por la mañana le preguntaría qué iba a ocurrir entre ellos a partir de entonces.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por las oscuras y anchas cicatrices que tenía sobre los omóplatos.

Y también le preguntaría qué le había ocurrido a él.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ángel Forajido**

**Aquí 3 capis mas disculpen la tardanza Gomen, Gomen chicas. Mañana subo los últimos 2 capis y fin de nuestro bello ángel TT-TT pero por hay tengo otro ángel jajajaaj el 3 y ultimo libro de esta trilogía de ángeles. Saludos y Rews ¬¬ o serán decomisadas de nuestros fics muajajaja y vean que tenemos pistolas L(OwO)L muajajajaj no mentira jajaj lean a nuestro bellísimo ángel.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Llegó la mañana.

Darien podía sentir el sol brillando fuera, un sol que le tentaba con falsas promesas de azules cielos en los que poder volar. Él ya no lo podría hacer más. Le habían quitado incuso ese privilegio. La angustia se apoderó de su corazón cuando pensó que jamás volvería a volar, pero se esforzó por esconder su dolor. No le resultó muy difícil, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Algo le tocó la espalda y se la acarició con suavidad y mucho cuidado. Él podía sentir amor y preocupación en aquella caricia. Intentó recomponer sus pensamientos y sus sentidos para poder concentrarse en la persona que tenía detrás. Era imposible. Era delicioso sentir sus dedos sobre su piel. Aquellas caricias le aliviaban el terrible dolor de cabeza y conseguían que su mente se llenara de recuerdos de la noche anterior. La había pasado con ella y la recordaba como un absoluto éxtasis.

Ella le tocó los omóplatos y a él se le movió la piel y empezó a picarle. No.

Darien se concentró con más intensidad, pero era demasiado tarde. Aquellos provocativos dedos y sus tiernas caricias le provocaron un impulso que le recorrió de pies a cabeza: fue incapaz de reprimirlo. Apretó los dientes, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella volvió a deslizar las manos por sus omóplatos.

—No hagas eso. —Darien empezó a apartarse de ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Desplegó las alas de su espalda con tal velocidad que le hicieron daño y tiraron a Serena al suelo.

No.

Darien cruzó la cama de rodillas, desnudo y con las alas blancas desplegadas. Esbozó una mueca cuando golpeó con ellas la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche, la tiró y se rompió.

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo de madera totalmente desnuda y le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba completamente pálida.

Cuando Darien emitió un suave ruido de frustración, los ojos de Serena abandonaron sus alas para centrarse en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Darien la alcanzó primero. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero consiguió bloquearle el paso apoyando las manos en el marco de la puerta. Serena intentó pasar igualmente empujándole el pecho y él se vio obligado a cogerla de las muñecas para evitar que le golpeara.

—Suéltame. —le ordenó logrando que le soltara las manos.

Cuando intentó volver a pasar por la puerta, Darien la cogió por la cintura desde atrás y la atrajo hacia sí mientras ella peleaba por soltarse. Su cuerpo recibió el mensaje equivocado cuando el suave y cálido culo de Serena le rozó la entrepierna. Una erección no iba a ayudar a solucionar el problema.

Él se volvió mientras la cogía de forma que ella volvía a estar dentro de la habitación.

Ella le arañó el brazo, le dio un codazo en las costillas y corrió hacia adelante cuando él la soltó.

—Serena. —Darien plegó las alas blancas detrás de su espalda.

Ella le ignoró. Cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse. Se puso la camiseta negra del revés, pero él pensó que seguramente no era oportuno mencionarlo en pleno ataque de pánico. Se hizo una cola de caballo, le miró con recelo y se encaminó hacia adelante pasando por debajo del brazo de Darien. Él la volvió a coger. No quería asustarla ni lastimarla, pero no quería dejarla marchar. No podía dejarla salir por aquella puerta. Si se iba, jamás volvería a verla.

—Puedo explicártelo. —Darien no estaba seguro de lo que pretendía explicarle, pero le pareció que decir aquello era lo más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que la situación se le estaba escapando rápidamente de las manos.

—¿Explicar el qué? ¿Que me estoy volviendo loca o que me he acostado con un ángel? —Serena dejó de intentar esquivarle y retrocedió golpeándose las piernas con los pies de la cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón y le miró fijamente. Estaba emocionalmente alterada. Los ángeles tenían unos sentidos muy perspicaces, pero era incapaz de afirmar si ella estaba enfadada o sólo petrificada. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y enterró la cara en sus manos. —Voy a ir al Infierno.

—No, no irás al Infierno. Serena... mírame.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. —Ella se tapó la cabeza con la colcha para que él no pudiera verla.

Darien suspiró y se frotó la cara. Desesperado, intentó pensar en algo que decir que no empeorara las cosas y que de alguna forma ayudara a arreglar el desastre que había causado la repentina aparición de sus alas.

—Lo siento. —Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Ella se apartó el cubrecama de la cabeza y negó con la cabeza mirándole con incredulidad.

Luego se miró el brazo y se lo pellizcó.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Intentando despertar. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. —Se volvió a pellizcar y la preocupación se adueñó de su rostro cuando le miró. Serena palideció—. Dios... es real. Las alas son reales. Eres un ángel. Acabo de blasfemar... ¡y me he acostado contigo!

Él movió los hombros e intentó dominar el descontrol que reinaba en su cabeza. Le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse, pero consiguió hacerlo y sus alas se encogieron lentamente hasta que desaparecieron del todo. Serena pareció quedarse tan horrorizada de verlas desaparecer como cuando las había visto aparecer por primera vez. Darien sabía que ella tenía el corazón acelerado y que la situación no mostraba señal alguna de mejorar.

—Esto no es un sueño y tampoco es ningún pecado.

Era la cruz que tenía que sobrellevar toda su especie, que los humanos pensaran que estaban fuera de su alcance, que eran santos y que no podían disfrutar la vida de la misma forma que los mortales. Aquella creencia no podía estar más alejada de la verdad. Ellos tenían normas, leyes que debían obedecer, pero todos los ángeles eran criaturas frívolas y divertidas cuando no estaban de servicio, y muchos de ellos se habían enamorado de mortales.

Igual que él se había enamorado de ella.

Hasta que se marchó no se había dado cuenta. Antes de eso sólo pensaba que Serena era una mujer atractiva e interesante con la que resultaba muy fácil hablar y que aliviaba su soledad. Una amiga. Pero al marcharse se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella; que la quería desde el día en que le puso los ojos encima. Dudaba de si confesárselo en aquel momento, de si eso ayudaría a arreglar las cosas o si seguiría odiándole.

—¿Serena?

No parecía que le estuviera escuchando. Le estaba mirando los hombros fijamente como si estuviera esperando que sus alas volvieran a aparecer. Tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Darien tenía que mantenerlas escondidas, sin importarle el esfuerzo que eso le supusiera o lo muchísimo que le doliera la cabeza.

Beber había sido una mala idea.

Pero lo cierto era que había sido la única forma de aliviar su dolor, y los humanos siempre parecían recurrir al alcohol para sobrellevar sus problemas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, no creía que una nueva marca negra en su expediente significara mucho. Sólo servía para dañar un poco más su orgullo.

Darien se rió con amargura.

—Ni siquiera soy un ángel en este momento. Dejé de serlo el día que te conocí.

Los oscuros ojos de Serena se encontraron con los de él. Ahora en ellos reinaba la confusión.

A Darien le dolía mucho pensar en los tres últimos años. Serena había sido lo único que le había ayudado a sobrellevar los momentos más difíciles de su existencia y la persona que había aliviado su sufrimiento. Ella le había ofrecido su amistad y su apoyo, y le había ayudado a soportar el dolor que sentía; pero ahora tenía miedo de que ella se marchara y no volver a verla nunca más. Y la necesitaba más que nunca.

Las cosas nunca le habían ido tan mal como en aquel momento.

Ella no se podía ir. Era lo único bueno que quedaba en su vida.

—Pues es curioso que tengas las mismas alas que tienen los ángeles.

Serena se levantó y se acercó a él. Su corazón seguía acelerado y tenía miedo. Dio otro indeciso paso hacia adelante y le miró de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

—Unas alas que no puedo utilizar. —Decir aquello le tocó la fibra sensible y le empezó a doler el corazón. El pecho le ardía a causa del dolor que le provocaba que le hubieran negado lo único que le había dado consuelo y esperanza durante todo aquel tiempo. Al principio no le habían quitado las alas.

Pero ahora habían decidido quitárselas.

—Soy un ángel caído. Creo que los mortales lo decís así. —Darien se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se armó de valor para poder afrontar el dolor que le provocaba tener que hablar de aquella situación. Oleadas de dolor recorrían todo su cuerpo provocándole una profunda sensación de pesar y de ira—. Me desterraron aquí hace tres años, y hace tres semanas fui a apelar contra mi sentencia con la intención de que se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

Darien abrió los ojos y la miró mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el marco de madera que rodeaba la puerta.

—Yo no cometí el crimen por el que me han castigado. —Buscó los ojos de Serena. Esperaba que ella mostrara algún signo de compasión o de afecto, alguna emoción que se alejara del enfado y el dolor. Necesitaba ver algo cálido en ella, algo que le diera un atisbo de esperanza al que poder agarrarse—. Te lo he querido explicar tantas veces...

—¿El qué? ¿Qué te han acusado por error?

Sonrió ante su confusión, pero sólo duró un segundo.

—Que soy un ángel.

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Serena buscaron los de él y por fin su corazón empezó a relajarse. Su miedo estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Darien quería alargar el brazo y tocarla, acariciarle la mejilla y saber que no lo había echado todo a perder entre ellos, pero no se atrevió.

—Porque odio mentirte. Odio tener que esconderte cosas. —Darien se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Inspiró con fuerza y suspiró intentando deshacerse de su dolor y concentrarse en hacer las cosas bien con Serena. Si es que eso era aún posible. Tenía que serlo—. Porque quiero que me sepas cómo soy.

—¿Por qué?

¿Acaso aquélla era la única pregunta que le iba a hacer? Se merecía su ira y su incredulidad, y estaba preparado para ello. Siempre había sabido que era imposible decirle que era un ángel sin tener que pasar por todo aquello. Incluso aunque hubiera encontrado una forma más suave de llegar hasta ella, Serena habría seguido pensando que se estaba volviendo loca y se tendría que haber esforzado mucho para poder creer en lo que estaba viendo.

Darien abrió los ojos y le miró los pies. Se había acercado un poco más a él. Sus pequeños pies le hacían sonreír. Eran tan delicados... Todo en ella era delicado y suave. La quería por eso. La quería por su sonrisa y por lo abierta que se mostraba con él. Le gustaba mucho que siempre pareciera capaz de encontrar tiempo para hablar con él.

—Decía muy en serio todo lo que dije la otra noche, Serena. —La volvió a mirar a los ojos y se apartó de la puerta. Se acercó a ella reduciendo el espacio que les separaba. A Darien le dolía la cabeza, pero el dolor que sentía en el corazón eclipsaba esa sensación. No quería que ella se fuera, y si la única forma de conseguir que se quedara con él era desnudar su alma estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a que ella le rompiera el corazón. Aquélla era su última carta; a partir de ahí a él ya no le quedarían más motivos para no caer en la oscuridad y vivir de verdad como un auténtico ángel caído. Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse—. Hay un motivo por el que iba al bar, me sentaba en aquel taburete y hablaba contigo. Y creo que tú sabes cuál es ese motivo.

Ella abrió los ojos, se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Darien vaciló un momento y luego apoyó los dedos bajo la barbilla de Serena con mucha suavidad. Le temblaba tanto la mano que estaba seguro de que ella se daría cuenta. Aquella caricia significaba tanto... Si ella la aceptaba él se lo tomaría como una señal de que aún había esperanza para él, y para ellos. Si se apartaba de él, no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría.

Ella se quedó quieta. Siguió mirando hacia abajo y no rehuyó su caricia.

Darien suspiró tembloroso y le levantó la cara a Serena para poder mirarla a los ojos. En su mirada pudo ver que ella sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y que no había juzgado mal sus sentimientos. Él no era el único que se había enamorado durante aquellos últimos tres años. Ella jamás le había hablado de otros hombres, nunca había salido con nadie, siempre le había sonreído de una forma que no compartía con los demás hombres, siempre se reía con él y encontraba una forma de tocarle las manos. Ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Pero había una barrera entre ellos, una barrera que él no la podía obligar a romper. Era decisión de Serena. Tenía que ser así. Él no era mortal y ella tenía que aceptarlo. Ella tendría que esforzarse por llegar a comprender a su especie y a su mundo, y decidir si podría seguir queriéndole o si prefería seguir con su vida sin mirar atrás. Lo único que podía hacer Darien era intentar convencerla de que valía la pena que se quedara con él y de que él la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Más que volar?

Aún no estaba muy seguro de eso. Él también tenía que tomar una decisión, una que dependía de la que tomara ella.

Las alas de Darien volvieron a empujar para liberarse de nuevo, pero él las mantuvo a raya esforzándose por controlarlas. Si ya era difícil esconderlas en circunstancias normales, el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el alcohol lo estaba haciendo casi imposible.

Darien apartó la mano de Serena y se frotó los ojos.

—Supongo que ahora ya sé por qué eres tan bueno escuchando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo soy bueno escuchándote a ti. Cuando se trata de otras personas soy pésimo. Esa no era mi especialidad.

—¿Los ángeles tienen especialidades? En realidad, creo que no quiero saberlo. Sigo sintiéndome como si todo esto fuera un sueño.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que es real y te convenzas de que no te quiero hacer daño?

A ella se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios; tímida y dulce.

—No creo que quieras hacerme daño.

—Ya lo he hecho.

El corazón de Darien latió con más fuerza cuando ella le miró a los ojos. No había miedo en ellos. Serena no mentía. Estaba convencida de que él no le haría daño.

—Sólo estaba sorprendida. —Serena bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Levantó la mano y le dio la vuelta al cuello de su pequeña camiseta para mirar la etiqueta. Al verla sonrió—. ¿Las puedo ver otra vez? Creo que verlas podría ayudarme a entender que no me estoy volviendo loca.

Sus ojos se pasearon hasta los hombros de Darien mientras soltaba la camiseta. ¿Sus alas?

Se morían por ser libres.

Pero él no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

Ella se había ido relajando poco a poco desde que él había escondido las alas. Si las volvía a desplegar podría provocarle otro ataque de pánico y echar a perder todos los progresos que había conseguido. La dulce mirada en sus ojos le suplicaba y él cedió. Haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Si creía que verle las alas la ayudaría a comprender quién era él, entonces se las mostraría.

Darien asintió y ella retrocedió como si temiera que pudiera volver a golpearla. Él no dejaría que sucediera eso. Esta vez estaba preparado y tenía el control de la situación. No la lastimaría.

Darien se alejó de ella y encontró el espacio que necesitaba entre los armarios empotrados y la puerta del lavabo. Allí no había nada que pudiera tirar y Serena estaba a una buena distancia de seguridad.

A Darien le empezaron a picar los hombros y se le movió la piel de la espalda mientras sus alas peleaban por liberarse. Apretó los puños y desplegó sus alas blancas lo más lentamente posible para no asustar a Serena. En cuanto aparecieron ella las miró fijamente. Fueron creciendo gradualmente hasta que estuvieron completamente desplegadas a su espalda. Sus largas plumas le hacían cosquillas en las piernas. Darien se quedó allí delante de ella, desnudo. No tenía ninguna vergüenza ni de eso ni de sus alas. Aquél era él, y si ella no lo podía aceptar lo mejor sería saberlo cuanto antes, incluso aunque le rompiera el corazón.

—Desearía haber podido ser sincero contigo —susurró él. Los oscuros ojos azules de Serena se pasearon de sus alas a su rostro—. Todo ha salido terriblemente mal y me siento como un completo gilipollas. El dolor de cabeza me está matando.

—¿Puedes decir tacos? —Serena arqueó las cejas.

Él asintió.

—Puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas que pueden hacer los humanos sin que haya ninguna repercusión.

Ella le sorprendió acercándose a él y apoyándole la mano sobre la frente. Tenía la mano fría. La sensación era refrescante y Darien cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien notando su caricia... Parecía que hubieran dado el primer paso para aceptar el hecho de que él fuera un ángel.

—Pronto estarás mejor. No tenías tan buen aspecto ayer por la noche. —Su voz era auténtica miel y dulzura para los oídos de Darien. Su tono de voz era muy bajo y él se sentía inundado por una relajante calidez. Ella dejó la mano sobre su frente—. No te tendría que haber dejado beber tanto.

—No había probado nunca el alcohol.

—¿De verdad? Entonces no te tendría que haber dejado beber en absoluto. ¿Tendrás problemas por eso?

Él se encogió de hombros, abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Yo no lo consideraría una de las ventajas de haber sido desterrado. La bebida no es tan agradable como los humanos dan a entender.

—Eso te lo podría haber explicado yo.

La intensidad de la sonrisa de Serena y el hecho de que siguiera tocándole la frente le dejaron sin aliento. ¿Estaba haciendo progresos? Ella ya no intentaba escapar. Él se había apartado de la puerta, le había ofrecido una salida muy clara y, sin embargo, ella había decidido quedarse allí con él. Había elegido tocarle y estar a su lado. ¿Sería posible que pudiera aceptar quién era y seguir queriéndole?

Era tan guapa... Podría mirarla hasta el fin de los tiempos y no cansarse jamás. Habían pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que la vio y, a pesar del paso del tiempo, a Darien le parecía que estaba aún más guapa que cuando la conoció. Las suaves facciones de Serena, sus grandes ojos oscuros y sus sonrosados y sensuales labios la convertían en la mujer más despampanante que había visto jamás.

Serena le rodeó y él cerró los ojos cuando ella le deslizó una mano por las plumas del ala izquierda. Reprimió un gemido para no asustarla. Sentir sus dedos acariciándole las alas era absolutamente divino.

—Son muy reales —susurró.

Se quedó quieta detrás de él. Deslizó las manos por ambas alas estimulando sus plumas y sus sentidos.

La mente de Darien rememoró algunas imágenes de la noche anterior. Había sido tal como él había imaginado e incluso mejor. No se había dado cuenta, pero hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba sentir las manos de Serena sobre su piel, hacía mucho tiempo que quería besarla y tocarla. Había pensado que no era más que lujuria, apetito debido a los largos años de celibato, pero era mucho más que eso. Era amor. El alcohol había hecho una cosa buena: le había hecho olvidar sus inhibiciones y le había dado el valor para actuar. Estaba convencido de que el dolor de cabeza que tenía era el precio que debía pagar a cambio de haber pasado la noche con ella.

Darien se estremeció cuando ella le acarició la parte inferior de la espalda. Sus caricias eran suaves y le hacían cosquillas. El ángel volvió a sentir su preocupación. ¿Qué estaba viendo que la tenía tan preocupada?

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Las yemas de los dedos de Serena se deslizaron por encima de otra línea de su espalda y luego le acarició los hombros.

Las cicatrices.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de que seguían allí. ¿Era eso lo que ella le acariciaba también aquella mañana? El hecho de que siguiera posando sus manos sobre su piel y mostrara tanta preocupación reavivó su esperanza.

—Me castigaron. —Darien fue incapaz de decir nada más. Le habían azotado para recordarle cuál era su deber y el pecado que había cometido. Pecado. Se hubiera reído si no le resultara tan doloroso.

—Pero dijiste que tú no habías hecho nada. —Ella se volvió a poner frente a él con sus oscuros ojos azules llenos de confusión.

—Yo no lo hice, pero no puedo demostrarlo. No hay pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Las he buscado. He regresado a la escena del crimen noche tras noche durante los tres últimos años en busca de alguna pista que me liberara de mi pecado. —Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón cuando recordó cómo se fue desvaneciendo su esperanza después de cada visita a las ruinas del edificio que seguía en aquel solar cerrado. Las imágenes de aquella noche cruzaron su mente y él cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir el calor de la explosión, el escozor de los cortes que se hizo al caer al suelo, y el olor del fuego—. Yo no lo hice.

—Darien. —Serena le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era muy suave. Sin pensarlo inclinó la cabeza hacia su mano en busca del consuelo que le ofrecía. El recuerdo se volvió a desvanecer, pero volvería pronto. Le perseguía cada noche y llenaba sus sueños de cuerpos quemados, de imágenes del Tribunal Celestial, y no dejaba de ver las caras de vergüenza de los demás guerreros al escuchar la sentencia—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿De verdad quería saberlo? Darien necesitaba comprobarlo. La miró a los ojos y utilizó la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro para fortalecer la conexión que siempre había existido entre ellos. Él no acostumbraba asentir las emociones de los humanos con tanta facilidad, pero las de Serena, siempre a flor de piel, estaban muy claras para él. Ella se mostraba muy abierta con él.

—Se iba a celebrar un evento en una fábrica. Mi equipo recibió órdenes de ir allí y yo fui el primero en llegar. Cuando llegué el edificio explotó y se quemó todo. Resultó que nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido. No estaba previsto.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Ella seguía teniendo la mano en la cara de Darien. Le daba fortaleza y valor para seguir explicándoselo todo. Serena tenía que saberlo. Él no había hablado de aquello con nadie, pero tenía que compartirlo con ella.

—Sólo una criatura sobrenatural puede provocar algo que pase inadvertido a la Suprema Orden de Vigilantes. Lo hizo un ángel. Colocaron bombas y destruyeron el edificio con todos los humanos en su interior.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Darien dio un paso atrás, apretó los puños y los dientes y miró con rabia el suelo de madera de la habitación—. Lo único que sé es que yo estaba allí y que nadie me cree cuando les explico que me habían asignado aquella zona. El resto de mi equipo no recibió la orden y no hay ninguna prueba de ello. Según los archivos a mí me habían asignado otra zona.

—Pero tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer...

Darien se rió con amargura.

—Lo había. Podía apelar tres años después de que me sentenciaran. Lo hice y fracasé. Acusé a mi comandante de falsificar los archivos para proteger al responsable. No fue la idea más brillante que he tenido en mi vida. Como resultado me han quitado las alas y mis poderes.

—¿No puedes volver a apelar? —Serena se sentó a los pies de la cama. Ahora ella parecía estar cómoda en presencia de sus alas. Estaba distraída con lo que él le estaba contando, pero Darien sabía que aquello no había acabado. Ella seguía sin ser suya. ¿Lo sería algún día? No estaba seguro de que pudiera aceptarle como ángel. ¿Le podría aceptar como mortal? ¿Era él lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarlo todo por ella y por su amor?

Ahora era él el que tenía dudas. El Cielo le había dado la espalda, pero él no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacer lo mismo. Él seguía deseando limpiar su nombre y recuperar sus obligaciones.

—No. —Darien se concentró para hacer desaparecer sus alas. Seguía pudiendo utilizar su _glamour_1 para alterar su aspecto, pero prefería no engañar a Serena falseando su apariencia. Cuando desaparecieron recogió su ropa para ponerse los calzoncillos y los vaqueros negros—. Bueno, podré hacerlo cuando haya esperado trescientos años.

Ella emitió un grito sofocado.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Esperar.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Serena arrugó la frente—. Tiene que haber alguna forma de demostrar que eres inocente.

La fuerza que imprimía a sus palabras le demostró que ella creía en su inocencia y que no pensaba abandonarle. Quería ayudarle. Estaba escrito en cada uno de los preciosos rasgos de su rostro y en el tono de su voz.

—Alguien tuvo que ver algo.

—Y lo vieron, pero los archivos del Cielo no muestran al ángel involucrado. Nadie me vio ni a mí ni al verdadero responsable. Mi especie no aparece en la historia de la Tierra que se guarda en los archivos del Cielo. Sólo vieron la explosión. Entonces yo volví para informar y me incriminé a mí mismo. —Darien hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en aquello?—. Los archivos del Cielo no guardan constancia de lo que hacen los ángeles, pero tal vez los archivos del Infierno sí la guarden.

—¿El Infierno? —De repente Serena parecía un poco insegura—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Entrar allí a preguntarle al Diablo si podría echar un vistazo por ti? Yo hice la comunión y creo que lo más probable es que no quiera ayudar a un ángel, por mucho que se trate de un ángel caído igual que él.

Serena se mordió el labio cuando él la miró. Bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Él era un ángel caído, pero no era Lucifer. Levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró a través de los rebeldes mechones de pelo rubio que habían escapado de su cola de caballo. La disculpa brillaba en sus ojos y Darien suspiró. Ya sabía que ella no pretendía decir eso, pero que lo comparara con Lucifer le había llegado al alma y había acabado con todas sus esperanzas. Él jamás sobreviviría trescientos años en la Tierra esperando a que llegara su apelación. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tal cantidad de dolor infinito, no sin sucumbir a la tentación como había hecho el Diablo. Como bien había dicho Serena, tenía que hacer algo.

—No necesito pedirle nada al Diablo. —Darien se sentó junto a ella en la cama—. Hay un ángel que podría ayudarme. Serena...

Ella se volvió para mirarle a los ojos con una expresión suave e invitante.

Él vaciló. ¿Tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua? ¿Aceptaría ella o preferiría dejarle? Darien se estaba moviendo muy rápido, pero no podía seguir sin ella. Tenía que arriesgarse. Era importante que creyera que ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y que diría que sí.

—¿Vendrías a París conmigo? —Aquellas palabras eran algunas de las que más le había costado decir en su vida. Darien esperó conteniendo la respiración. Estaba desesperado por oír su respuesta. Ella no decía nada, sólo le miraba—. Por favor, dame tiempo para demostrarte que no importa que yo sea un ángel, que sigo siendo el hombre que has ido conociendo poco a poco durante los tres últimos años.

Ella seguía dudando.

Darien tragó saliva y la cogió de la mano. Se la sujetó entre las suyas y le acarició la piel con los pulgares. Tenía que aceptar. Tenía que ir con él y darle una segunda oportunidad. Él no podía hacer aquello sin ella y no la podía dejar allí. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía no la volvería a ver jamás.

—¿Serena?

Por fin ella asintió.

Darien sonrió.

—Iremos a coger algunas cosas de tu casa y luego volveremos volando.

—Pensaba que no podías volar.

A Darien le cambió la cara. Le iba a llevar algún tiempo acostumbrarse a aquel castigo. Sólo con oír que no podía volar ya sentía un dolor en su interior.

—Entonces iremos en avión —susurró mientras pensaba en lo difícil que le iba a resultar viajar utilizando los métodos de los humanos—. ¿Tienes algún pasaporte viejo?

Ella se lo quedó mirando con expresión distante, parecía que no consiguiera seguirle y se estuviera sintiendo arrastrada por la situación. Darien esperó a que ella se tomara su tiempo. Si la presionaba sólo conseguiría que cambiara de idea.

Serena lo miró y entonces volvió a asentir.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Puedo alterarlo, pero tendremos que comprar los billetes en el aeropuerto para que pueda estar cerca de la terminal y poder cambiarlo allí también. Aún sigo teniendo ese poder.

Darien se miró los pies. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ver suelos y pavimentos. No creía que pudiera permitirse el lujo de ver el cielo de día hasta que todo aquello acabara y hubiera conseguido demostrar su inocencia. Encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Acabaría con su castigo y se liberaría; conseguiría demostrarles que habían acusado al ángel equivocado. Él siempre había dado preferencia a los humanos. Nunca les había hecho daño.

Darien cerró los ojos.

Volar en avión iba a resultar una auténtica tortura. Incluso aunque no mirara por la ventanilla, sabría que estaría en el Cielo, en el lugar al que pertenecía. Pero tendría que soportarlo.

Serena le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Por qué no vamos en tren? Nunca he cruzado el túnel. Será mucho más divertido que volar y nos dará la oportunidad de hablar.

Darien sonrió y puso la mano encima de la de Serena. Era muy amable por su parte que fingiera que no había advertido su dolor. Era muy amable por su parte ver el sufrimiento que le había provocado la imposibilidad de volar y que lo comprendiera.

Tal vez hubiera esperanza para él. Para ellos.

Él haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para que todo saliera bien.

Demostraría su inocencia.

Demostraría el amor que sentía por ella.

**Continuara…**

Todo ángel tiene _glamour_, una especie de capacidad innata que les permite seducir a los humanos mientras viven camuflados entre nosotros. Observa tu alrededor, puede que conozcas a alguien encantador con cierto lado oculto que te provoca una fascinación extraña, y que quizás, sea uno de ellos... [nota de la ed.)

1


	4. Chapter 4

**Ángel Forajido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Serena seguía sin poder creérselo. Darien era un ángel.

Aunque le hubiera visto las alas, aquello parecía completamente imposible. Las había tocado: eran suaves, le habían hecho cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos y, aun así, seguía pareciendo irreal. Los ojos de Serena seguían buscando a Darien a pesar de saber que debería estar centrándose en el paisaje que la rodeaba. Nunca había estado en París y siempre había querido ir, pero ahora que estaba allí era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Darien.

Era guapísimo. Llevaba una camisa de lino blanca, unos vaqueros azules y el pelo despeinado. Serena recordó el aspecto que tenía Darien cuando se quedó dormido junto a ella satisfecho tras su encuentro amoroso y perdido en sus sueños. Entonces su pelo estaba alborotado y salvaje, y cada vez que le miraba se acordaba de lo increíble que había sido estar con él. Cuando estaba con él todo parecía estar en su lugar. Saber que era un ángel no había cambiado sus sentimientos, pero ahora la situación era otra. Aquella nueva información estaba allí delante de ella, innegable, un obstáculo que sentía que no superaría nunca. No estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a aceptarlo jamás.

¿Cómo se suponía que podría amar a un ángel? Parecía algo imposible.

Los ojos azules de Darien se posaron sobre ella y la cautivaron. Al sentir su mirada se le aceleró el corazón. Seguía amándole. Y en los ojos de Darien se adivinaba tanto dolor y había padecido tanto sufrimiento que por lo menos se merecía que ella lo intentara.

Y Serena lo intentaría.

—¿Sabes adónde vamos? —Ella sonrió y el alivio se apoderó de los ojos de Darien.

Aquella sensación de tranquilidad brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que ella se atrevía a sonreír o a bajar la guardia y le demostraba un poco de afecto. A ella le recorría una cálida sensación cada vez que advertía ese alivio en sus ojos y se sentía muy satisfecha de haberle ayudado a aliviar un poco su dolor.

Serena era incapaz de comprender lo doloroso que habría resultado para él ser acusado de algo tan terrible como la muerte de cien personas, pero podía ver el dolor que le causaba. Darien había acatado las normas de su castigo. Podría haber volado hasta allí con ella entre sus brazos, pero no lo había hecho. Si hubiera cometido aquel crimen no le habría importado romper las normas. Habría volado. El corazón le decía que él era inocente: ella creía en su inocencia y creía en él. No sabía cómo podría ella ayudarle, pero quería estar con él y ofrecerle todo el apoyo que necesitara.

—En realidad, no. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se detuvo en medio de la calle, la cogió del brazo y la condujo en dirección a los edificios, lejos de la multitud que paseaba por la avenida de los Campos Elíseos.

Los edificios de piedra dorada proyectaron una sombra sobre ellos que mantenía a raya el cálido sol del verano. Para Serena fue un alivio; no se tendría que haber puesto su habitual camiseta negra a juego con los vaqueros. Pensó en la ropa que había metido en su pequeña mochila y suspiró. Todo eran vaqueros, camisetas o camisas. Debería haber cogido por lo menos un vestido. Lo habían hecho todo tan de prisa que no había pensado en el tiempo.

Después de llamar a Andy para pedirle que se encargara del bar durante algunos días, se había ido corriendo a la terminal del Eurostar con Darien. Habían conseguido billetes para coger el siguiente tren que salía para París. Darien había logrado modificar su viejo pasaporte y también el sistema informático tal como había dicho que haría. Serena seguía sin entender muy bien cómo lo había hecho, pero supuso que se trataría de alguna forma de magia.

Habían llegado a París a primera hora de la tarde y no habían dejado de pasear desde entonces. Serena ya había podido ver la torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, y el río Sena, pero la verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado mirando a Darien. Él no había mirado el cielo ni una sola vez. Sobre sus cabezas reinaba un precioso lienzo azul infinito; no había ni una sola nube. ¿Le dolería a él mirar el cielo?

Serena se había dado cuenta en su habitación de que d dolor se volvía a dibujar en su rostro cuando ella le habló de volar. No le había mentido. Siempre había querido ir a París cruzando el túnel, pero en parte había tomado la decisión de proponérselo cuando había visto el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Quienquiera que fuese que había cometido aquel terrible crimen y había dejado que inculparan a Darien por ello lo pagaría. Serena no pensaba dejar que nadie le volviera a hacer daño nunca más.

—¿Podrás encontrarles?

Serena observó su atractivo rostro y se sorprendió de lo guapo que estaba a la luz del día. Aún no le había visto fuera del bar o de su apartamento. No le había visto bajo luz natural. Parecía distinto incluso a la sombra. Y no se debía sólo al cambio de ropa. Había luz en sus ojos azules, una calidez que la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que le miraba. Darien estaba consiguiendo que ella creyera que también era cierto lo que le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos.

El ángel asintió y se quitó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara, observó la cantidad de gente que paseaba por aquella concurrida calle comercial y luego la volvió a mirar a ella.

Serena frunció el ceño cuando le vio cerrar los ojos e inspirar con fuerza. Se estuvo muy quieto y muy callado durante algunos minutos, y ella aprovechó para pasear los ojos por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una apariencia tan humana... Cuando no tenía las alas desplegadas era fácil engañarse para olvidar lo que era en realidad y creer que sólo se trataba de otro hombre atractivo.

Sin embargo, no era sólo un hombre, y cada vez que ella pensaba que ya lo había asimilado y que había encontrado cierto equilibrio en medio de sus turbulentos sentimientos, aquella realidad volvía y le golpeaba justo entre los ojos.

Los ángeles existían.

Y Darien era uno de ellos.

Era un ángel, con alas o sin ellas. Procedía del Cielo, No tenía ningún sentido que intentara negarlo.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que esa idea volvía a aparecer en su mente y le miraba a los ojos, Serena volvía a titubear. No sabía lo que sentía por él en aquellos momentos, o si no debería sentir nada en absoluto. Él era algo más, algo sobrenatural... Y ella era mortal. No encajaban. Serena intentó aceptarlo, a pesar de que en su interior pensara todo lo contrario.

Por fin Darien abrió los ojos y la volvió a mirar.

—Por aquí. —La cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar entre la gente de la calle.

La cogía con energía, con fuerza, y ella recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado al sentir aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. Los recuerdos ahuyentaron su confusión, aclararon sus confusos pensamientos y le calentaron el corazón. Serena se moría por volver a sentir aquellas manos sobre su piel de nuevo, tocándola, acariciándola, estimulando su cuerpo hasta el límite de la tortura. La noche anterior había sido increíble y excitante, y ella no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

Nada iba a cambiar aquello, y nada cambiaría la atracción que sentía por él. Pero el hecho de que Darien fuera un ángel era una realidad que seguía presente entre ellos, y todo el valor del que ella había hecho acopio había desaparecido como consecuencia de aquella revelación.

Serena deseaba poder tener el coraje suficiente como para dejar sus miedos a un lado y dejarse llevar por Darien y por todo lo que sentía por él; no quería que le preocupara saber que era un ángel, pero era así. Era un salto que había intentado dar varias veces durante su viaje a París, pero siempre se había quedado petrificada y había encontrado un motivo para no lanzarse.

¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De qué el Cielo la castigara de alguna forma? Nadie la había castigado por acostarse con Darien antes de saber que era un ángel, entonces, ¿por qué iban a castigarla si se volvía a acostar con él? ¿Por qué iba nadie a castigarla por reunir el valor que necesitaba para confesarle que seguía sintiendo algo por él? Tampoco habían castigado a Darien, y él le había hablado de las normas que tenían los de su especie de una forma que le había dado a entender que tenía que obedecerlas incluso a pesar de ser un ángel caído.

¿Sería correcto que se amaran?

Serena miró el cielo. Deseó poder preguntárselo a alguien de por allí arriba. Tal vez si pudiera hablar con alguien que no fuera Darien sobre aquel tema podría ordenar sus pensamientos.

Quizá el ángel con el que se iba a reunir Darien pudiera contestarle algunas preguntas y ayudarla a ganar un poco de perspectiva. Serena esperaba que así fuera.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. Tenía los ojos oscuros y las pupilas dilatadas. Ella se estremecía cada vez que él recorría su cuerpo con aquellos hambrientos ojos rebosantes de deseo. La mirada de Darien espoleaba los lujuriosos pensamientos que ella escondía en su mente. No debería estar pensando aquellas cosas. Él era un ángel. No importaba lo que él le dijera, Serena estaba segura de que era pecado. No importaba lo mucho que le deseara, tenía que conseguir resistirse a él.

Sin embargo, los oscuros ojos azules de Darien le prometían todo el pecado que ella quisiera y toda la pasión que anhelaba.

Serena apartó los ojos y miró hacia adelante cuando Darien la hizo doblar una esquina al llegar al final de los Campos Elíseos. Estaban cerca del Arco de Triunfo. El monumento se alzaba majestuoso ante ella, haciendo honor a su nombre: era un símbolo del triunfo, poderoso y mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

—Aquí. —Darien apuntó hacia arriba y tiró de su mano. Cruzaron la concurrida carretera que rodeaba el arco. Entraron y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

¿La persona que conocía vivía allí?

Llegaron arriba y Serena se detuvo. Era increíble. Ante ella se extendía toda la ciudad de París y podía ver la torre Eiffel alzándose a lo lejos. Resplandecía bajo la calurosa bruma. Era preciosa. Parecía un sueño. Arrastró a Darien hasta el muro y encontró un hueco entre algunas de las personas que visitaban el monumento. Se detuvo allí y observó la ciudad intentando asimilarlo todo. Jamás había visto nada tan bonito y fascinante. Podía ver toda la longitud de los Campos Elíseos hasta llegar a la columna Egipcia que había en la otra punta.

Darien se situó junto a ella. Estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Luego apoyó la mano junto a la de ella, que descansaba sobre las piedras color crema del muro que tenían delante. Serena movió su mano hasta que su dedo meñique tocó el pulgar de Darien. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. El pecho de Darien presionaba su brazo y su costado. Al sentirle tan cerca el mundo se desenfocó. Serena no tenía miedo y no pensaba apartarse. Le gustaba su proximidad, la hacía sentir segura, amada y protegida. Llevaba todo el día deseando que él la tocara, que se atreviera a hacer lo que ella no se atrevía, y, ahora que se había arriesgado, ella no le podía negar su recompensa.

Serena arrugó la frente cuando él se alejó. Cuando se dio la vuelta el viento soplaba a su espalda haciendo volar su pelo rojo y enredándolo. Levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol y del viento, y los entornó un poco. Se había formado una nube de polvo y Darien le cogió la mano con más fuerza.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando aquella brisa.

Ante ellos estaba descendiendo un ángel con las alas negras. Serena miró a los demás turistas. Ninguno de ellos parecía verlo. A ella se le aceleró el corazón y se acercó más a Darien, temerosa del recién llegado.

Si Darien estaba allí para encontrarse con aquel hombre, entonces resultaba fácil deducir que era él quien tenía el poder de llevar a Darien al Infierno. Parecía el Diablo. Llevaba la larga melena recogida en una cola de caballo y su armadura negra era símbolo de oscuridad y muerte. Batía sus enormes alas negras y Serena sentía el aire caliente en su rostro.

Tal vez no le preguntara nada sobre los ángeles y las relaciones después de todo. No parecía ser la clase de hombre con el que se pudiera hablar de esas cosas.

Cuando Darien rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, se sintió agradecida por ese gesto protector.

El ángel aterrizó, plegó las alas y fue cambiando su apariencia mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Sus alas negras desaparecieron y en lugar de la armadura apareció un elegante traje negro. Sonrió con aire travieso cuando se paró junto a ellos. El mismo aire travieso que brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos azules.

—Ella no está dotada y yo soy invisible a los ojos de los mortales y, sin embargo, me ha visto, lo cual significa que la has dejado ver. —La voz de aquel hombre estaba teñida de diversión.

—Ella ya sabe que existimos. He pensado que sería mejor que te viera tal como eres. —Darien soltó los hombros de Serena y la volvió a coger de la mano—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Endymion.

—Así es, Darien. Me sorprendió mucho oír tu llamada. ¿Y qué te trae por París? ¿El amor? —Endymion posó su mirada azul sobre Serena y sonrió. Ella tragó saliva y se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Amor? Lo había dicho con cierto tono burlón. Aunque quizá hablara en serio y esas cosas eran realmente posibles entre ángeles y mortales—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—Serena. —Darien respondió y ella sonrió nerviosa—. He venido a pedirte un favor.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a algún sitio más privado. —Endymion miró hacia el cielo—. Volaremos hasta mi casa.

—No. —Serena se abalanzó hacia adelante y los oscuros ojos de aquel ángel se posaron sobre ella. Endymion arqueó una ceja. A ella le temblaba la voz—. No creo que debamos volar. Hace un día precioso y nunca he estado en París. ¿No podemos ir andando?

Darien la miró como si ella fuera el ángel por haber sugerido aquello. Realmente le apetecía andar, pero lo había hecho básicamente para protegerlo y evitarle tener que explicar la terrible situación en la que se encontraba a su amigo. Serena estaba segura de que Endymion conocía la difícil situación de Darien, pero algo le decía que Darien se había guardado el fracaso de su apelación para él mismo. Le había costado mucho decírselo a ella, y su amigo no habría sugerido que volaran si estuviera al corriente de la situación.

—Lo que la dama desee. —Endymion asintió y tendió la mano en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la calle.

¿Ya se tenían que marchar? Ella quería quedarse un poco más para admirar el paisaje. Miró el panorama que conformaban los tejados parisinos y la torre Eiffel y se resignó. No habían ido allí a hacer turismo. Darien necesitaba ayuda y ella debía ponerle a él y a sus sentimientos en primer lugar. Le había pedido que le acompañara para que tuviera la oportunidad de superar su confusión y para que él pudiera demostrar su inocencia, no para que pudiera seducirla en aquella preciosa ciudad.

Darien le estrechó la mano. Ella asintió y siguió a Endymion en dirección a la salida. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Darien le soltó la mano y bajó delante de ella. Los ojos de Serena se posaron en su trasero y luego se deslizaron hasta su mano. Había sido muy bonito sentir cómo la cogía de la mano. Todo había empezado a parecer normal hasta que había aparecido Endymion. E incluso entonces, ver a aquel otro ángel no la había sorprendido tanto como hubiera esperado. Verle volar hacia ellos le había parecido completamente natural. Parecía que ella hubiera sabido toda la vida que los ángeles existían y no que se hubiera enterado hacía sólo un día.

Si volviera a ver las alas de Darien, ¿se sentiría diferente? La primera vez se había asustado, y la segunda vez había resultado muy extraño. Si volviera a verlas, ¿le parecerían algo normal? ¿Resultaría tan sencillo aceptar la presencia de ángeles en el mundo y acostumbrarse a ellos?

No la asustaba ninguno de los hombres que tenía delante. Ni siquiera le resultaba sorprendente saber a ciencia cierta que existía tanto Dios como el Diablo. Todo parecía ser muy normal y ella se sentía como si se hubiera pasado las últimas horas intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no lo era. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que dejara de resistirse y que se dejara llevar para ver adonde la conducía todo aquello.

Darien volvió la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de ella con una muda interrogación. Ella sonrió para demostrarle que estaba bien.

Estaba realmente bien.

Era increíble pensar que se había adaptado tan rápido a la realidad de Darien. Aquella revelación había provocado que parte de su miedo y de su confusión desaparecieran dejando atrás una sensación muy parecida a la paz interior. Y aquello había abierto su mente a todas las preguntas que se habían escondido en los confines de su mente.

Endymion había cambiado su apariencia y había mencionado ser invisible mientras volaba. ¿Tenía Darien aquellos poderes? Él había modificado el pasaporte. ¿Podría también ser invisible y cambiar su apariencia? Ni siquiera eso lograría sorprenderla en aquel momento.

¿Era esa misma clase de magia lo que hacía desaparecer sus alas? Las de Endymion habían desaparecido en un instante, pero las de Darien se encogían en su espalda. ¿Utilizaba Endymion un método distinto para esconderlas?

Serena quería preguntar todas aquellas cosas, pero no quería molestarlos. Iban hablando mientras andaban, en voz tan baja que apenas podía oír lo que decían. Se sintió fuera de lugar.

Cuando volvieron a salir a la calle, Darien se esperó para estar junto a ella de nuevo y Endymion se puso al otro lado de Darien. Siguieron hablando, pero Darien la miraba muy a menudo, parecía estar intentando incluirla en la conversación. Las preguntas quemaban la punta de la lengua de Serena y estaba segura de que Darien se las contestaría y así podría aprender más sobre él y aceptarle por lo que era.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y le tocó la mano. Darien la miró y redujo el paso. Las personas que paseaban por los Campos Elíseos le miraban sorprendidos al cruzarse con él por quedarse quieto en medio del paso, Endymion también la miró. Su pregunta desapareció bajo el escrutinio de Endymion.

—¿Estás bien? —Darien la cogió de la mano. Serena sintió sus ligeros dedos y él le acarició el reverso de la mano con el pulgar.

—¿Qué poderes tienes? Quiero decir... Sus alas han desaparecido de repente, pero las tuyas... —Le falló el valor y apartó la mirada para no ver los ojos de Endymion, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Darien se puso delante de ella y bloqueó la visión del otro ángel mientras sonreía.

—Él está utilizando un hechizo especial para que parezca que lleva un traje y que no tiene alas. Si dejara de utilizar el _glamour_ verías sus alas y lo que lleva en realidad.

—Una armadura.

Serena levantó la mirada y observó a Endymion por encima del hombro de Darien. El peto negro, y las protecciones que llevaba en los brazos y en las piernas le habían resultado muy oscuras, amenazadoras y muy reveladoras. Además de aquellas tres piezas de la armadura, sólo llevaba un taparrabos negro y unas botas, ¿Tendría Darien una armadura como aquélla? Se lo imaginó con ella y sonrió para sí. Darien estaría fantástico vistiendo esas prendas, estaría incluso más tentador de lo que lo estaba en aquel momento. Dejó de pensar en aquella imagen y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Y cuándo desaparecen tus alas?

—Darien está siendo muy amable contigo. —Endymion apareció junto a Darien. Era un poco más alto que él y casi igual de atractivo. Sin embargo, tenía cierto aire de muerte y pecado que a ella no le gustaba. Darien, en cambio, era amable y cálido, pero definitivamente sensual y apasionado. Además tenía unos labios hechos para besar—. Por algún motivo Darien ha elegido no engañar a tus ojos. Ha hecho desaparecer sus alas. Eso es difícil, doloroso y requiere mucha concentración. La apariencia que tiene a tus ojos es real.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que a Darien le dolía esconder las alas. ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo que Endymion y utilizaba la magia? Le miró a los ojos y ellos le mostraron la respuesta. Era mucho más que amabilidad lo que le estaba demostrando. Le había dicho que odiaba mentirle. ¿Acaso él creía que utilizar un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia era alguna clase de mentira? Serena supuso que en cierto modo sí que lo era. Darien había escondido las alas y se había vestido como un mortal cada vez que la había ido a ver al bar. Había pasado por aquel dolor para no tener que engañarla. Podría haber tomado el camino más fácil, pero Darien había hecho lo que consideraba que era lo correcto a pesar de lo mucho que le doliese.

Porque la amaba.

Aquel pensamiento calentó el corazón de Serena y le sonrió dándole las gracias en silencio por haberse tomado tantas molestias para ser tan sincero con ella.

—No me importa que utilices un hechizo.

Él negó con la cabeza al oír su oferta.

—Prefiero hacerlo así.

—Tienes suerte de tener elección —dijo Endymion esbozando una hermética sonrisa—. A mí no me queda otra opción que esconderlas físicamente cuando Serenity quiere que desaparezcan. Es el inconveniente de amar a una bruja.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Una bruja? Aquello la dejó de piedra. Las brujas existían. ¿Qué más seres había en el mundo que hasta aquel día ella sólo considerara pura fantasía? ¿Demonios? ¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres lobo?

—¿Cómo está Serenity? —Darien entrelazó los dedos de la mano con los de Serena y ahuyentó de sus pensamientos a todos aquellos monstruos de las películas de miedo.

Endymion suspiró y sonrió, y a pesar de intentar sonar indiferente, había tanto afecto en sus ojos azules que de repente parecían más brillantes, casi del mismo tono que el cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

—Está deseando conocerte desde que le mencioné tu llamada. Aunque es evidente que se va a poner aún más contenta cuando sepa que tienes compañía femenina. —La mirada de Endymion se posó sobre Serena un segundo y luego empezó a caminar.

Serena anduvo junto a ellos. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras les escuchaba hablar de Serenity, de vivir en París, y de todo lo que habían hecho hasta que se habían visto.

Endymion estaba enamorado de una bruja. Ella deslizó la mirada por el perfil de Darien. Si Endymion y Serenity vivían juntos, cosa que sospechaba que hacían, entonces Darien le había dicho la verdad. No era pecado que él amara a una mujer mortal o que ella le amara a él. Ella podía estar con él si quería.

Pero seguía sin estar segura.

Aunque sí estaba segura de algo: pensaba hacerle toda clase de preguntas a Serenity sobre su relación con Endymion. Aquello tenía que formar parte de los motivos por los que Darien había querido que le acompañara a París. No se trataba sólo de pasar tiempo con él y preguntarle cosas. La había llevado allí para que conociera a Serenity y para que viera que era posible que una mujer mortal amara a un ángel y estuviera con él.

Endymion se mostró muy cálido con ella mientras paseaban, empezó a incluirla en la conversación e incluso se tomaba la libertad de bromear con Darien acerca de la relación que tenía con Serena. Darien no entraba al trapo y atajaba rápidamente la conversación cuando Endymion mencionaba algo sobre el tema. Después del tercer intento, Darien le había contestado que era complicado y Endymion le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

Para cuando llegaron a la zona residencial en la que estaba el apartamento, a Serena le dolían los pies. Cuando Endymion les dijo que era el último piso no le sorprendió. Tenía mucho sentido que un ángel quisiera vivir lo más cerca del cielo posible. La preciosa casa blanca estaba en una avenida arbolada tan bonita que la hizo sentir un poco celosa. La casa que ella habitaba a las afueras de Londres parecía vieja y oscura en comparación con aquélla. Recordó el magnífico apartamento de Darien. ¿Estarían todos los ángeles tan bien situados? ¿Es que les pagaban?

No parecía muy correcto que recibieran un sueldo, pero si vivían en la Tierra necesitarían medios para pagar las cosas y un sitio donde vivir.

Serena subió las escaleras en dirección al último piso del edificio detrás de Darien y de Endymion. Se quedó un paso por detrás de ellos mientras Endymion abría la puerta negra de su apartamento. En cuanto la abrió una pequeña mujer rubia apareció ante ella: llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camisola blanca. Él sonrió, la rodeó con los brazos y le besó el cuello.

Endymion dijo algo en francés y Serenity se apartó de sus brazos para mirar a Darien con sus enormes ojos color avellana. Le habló en francés tan de prisa que Serena fue incapaz de entender una sola palabra, pero Darien respondió en el mismo idioma.

Con fluidez.

La consternación se apoderó de Serena.

Ella había suspendido francés cuando iba al colegio. Su habilidad con aquel idioma no superaba las obligatorias cortesías: por favor, gracias, pedir la cuenta y pedir un café. Durante un momento deseó no haber ido, pero entonces los ojos azules de Darien se posaron sobre los suyos y el miedo se desvaneció.

—Esta es Serena. —Darien le ofreció la mano y ella, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, se la cogió sin molestarse en ocultarle lo nerviosa que estaba. Darien la acercó a él y ella se relajó.

Serena estaba a punto de decir que no hablaba francés cuando vio que a Serenity se le iluminaban los ojos y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—No me había dicho que vendrías acompañado. No... que... —Serenity la soltó y frunció el ceño. Serena se sintió fatal al verla pelear con el inglés cuando ella ni siquiera había intentado hablar en francés—. Darien tiene una amiga.

La sonrisa de Serenity era deslumbrante. Endymion sonrió, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Serenity miró a Endymion y sonrió con más intensidad.

—Tu inglés es terrible. —La sonrisa de Endymion se tornó juguetona.

—Me estoy entrenando. —Serenity arrugó la frente y le golpeó suavemente el pecho.

—Es mejor que mi francés. —Serena se encogió contra Darien cuando la miraron todos—. A menos que nuestra conversación se vaya a limitar a pedir café o a unas pocas frases de cortesía.

Darien se rió y su risa calentó el corazón de Serena.

—El café no es muy bueno para nosotros.

Al ver que Endymion sonreía y Serenity se sonrojaba, Serena pensó que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Serenity la cogió del brazo alejándola de Darien y la acompañó al interior del iluminado y espacioso apartamento.

—Para ellos es como la... Viagra —susurró Serenity cuando estuvieron lejos de Darien y de Endymion.

—Oh.

Serena se ruborizó al pensar en ello y se quitó la mochila del hombro. Definitivamente, Darien no necesitaba ningún excitante, y había algo en la sonrisa de Serenity que le decía que Endymion tampoco.

—¿Cuánto hace? —Serenity le soltó el brazo y entró en una enorme cocina. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena y luego frunció el ceño, concentrada—. Quiero decir... ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

—No estamos juntos exactamente. —Serena dejó su mochila en el suelo de baldosas, se inclinó sobre el mostrador de la cocina y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Tenía miedo de que Darien y Endymion las siguieran.

¿De qué estarían hablando en el salón? Les podía ver a través de la puerta; estaban sentados en los sofás que formaban una L en el luminoso salón y parecían enfrascados en una conversación. Los dos tenían el ceño fruncido. ¿Le estaría contando Darien la historia de su apelación y todo lo que le había ocurrido? Tuvo la sensación de que debería estar con él para darle su apoyo en lugar de estar de charla en la cocina.

Darien se quitó la mochila del hombro, la miró y le sonrió. Ella se señaló y luego le señaló a él; él negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Serena comprendió que le estaba dando vía libre para que se quedara hablando con Serenity. Tal vez era mejor que le diera un poco de tiempo para que hablara de sus cosas con Endymion, y ella quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Serenity. Tenía muy claro que aquélla era su mejor oportunidad de conseguir respuestas. Era mucho mejor que tener que preguntárselo todo a Endymion.

—Acabo de averiguar que es un ángel. —Serena dejó de mirar a Darien—. ¿Cómo reaccionaste tú cuando lo descubriste?

—¡¿Son ángeles?! —exclamó Serenity. Luego sonrió. Su inglés mejoraba con cada minuto que pasaba y Serena se sentía fatal por no ser capaz de hablar francés—. Yo siempre he sabido que existían.

Serena miró a Darien con disimulo. La estaba mirando y ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que sonrió él. Darien ladeó la cabeza y deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. Definitivamente no necesitaba el café para ponerse a tono y, hasta aquel momento, ella tampoco. Serena se repitió que debía guardar las distancias hasta que decidiera lo que iba a hacer. Pero su corazón no la estaba escuchando, y su cuerpo tampoco.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo té.

—Sería estupendo.

Serena volvió a centrar su atención en Serenity. Pudo oír algunos fragmentos de la conversación que Darien mantenía con Endymion mientras Serenity preparaba la tetera. Le estaba contando lo que le había pasado.

Endymion había visto ángeles en alguna piscina del Infierno. Darien parecía alegrarse de oír aquello y ella sonrió al ver lo contento que parecía estar. La esperanza había vuelto a iluminarle la cara. La conversación cambió de rumbo y oyó cómo Endymion decía su nombre. Quería seguir escuchando para saber lo que Darien estaba diciendo de ella, pero Serenity robó toda su atención.

—¿Te gustaría que nos lo tomáramos fuera?

Serenity puso la tetera y las tazas en una bandeja junto a algunos pastelitos, y, pesar de que Serena sintió ganas de pedirle que esperara para poder escuchar lo que decían los hombres sobre ella, se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Sabía que era muy feo escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

Serena siguió a Serenity hasta un gran balcón que daba a una calle muy tranquila y a un arbolado parque.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita. —Serena contempló el paisaje. Cada minuto que pasaba en aquella casa aumentaba la sensación que tenía de vivir en una casucha.

Serenity sonrió y dejó la bandeja sobre una elegante mesa de hierro fundido de color verde.

—No he vivido siempre aquí. Antes tenía un pequeño apartamento, pero Endymion tiene gustos muy exquisitos.

Serena asintió. Después de haber visto el apartamento de Darien no le quedaba ninguna duda de que había sido Endymion quien había elegido aquel lugar. Se sentó frente a Serenity y recapacitó mientras ella se recogía la rubia melena y servía el té.

—Yo también tuve el aspecto que tienes tú ahora —dijo Serenity mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a Serena.

—¿Qué aspecto?

—El aspecto de no creer que un ángel puede amar. —Serenity sirvió un pastelito en un plato pequeño y lo dejó delante de Serena, al tiempo que sonreía con complicidad—. Él conseguirá que cambies de idea.

—¿Endymion consiguió que tú cambiaras de idea?

—¿Mi ángel oscuro? —Serenity sonrió con más intensidad—. Él es... ¿cómo lo decís vosotros? Muy persuasivo. Yo tenía dudas, igual que tú... Pero muchos ángeles se enamoran de mujeres mortales. Es su elección.

Serena estaba empezando a creérselo. Si quería podía estar con Darien. Y ella sí que quería, pero seguía teniendo miedo de alargar la mano y coger lo que deseaba. Tomó un poco de té y luego suspiró.

—Es dulce contigo, ¿verdad? —Serenity le dio vueltas al té y miró por encima de Serena en dirección a las grandes puertas de cristal que se alzaban tras ella—. Es un buen hombre. Tiene una buena aura.

—Endymion dijo que eres bruja. —Serena tomó un poco más de té—. ¿Puedes sentir cosas sobre Darien?

—Él no te hará daño... si es eso lo que temes. —Serenity apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y sonrió con aquel precioso parque verde como telón de fondo—. Yo también lo pensé. Creí que me rompería el corazón, y ahora creo que está loco por mí.

Serena estaba convencida de que eso era verdad.

La manera en que Endymion había cogido a Serenity al llegar, el delicado beso que le había dado y el amor que había visto en sus ojos... Todas aquellas cosas se habían internado profundamente en el corazón de Serena, que estaba un paso más cerca de dar una oportunidad a su relación con Darien.

—¿Amas a Darien?

Serena frunció el ceño mientras miraba su té y reflexionó sobre sus sentimientos. Estaban confusos y se entremezclaban los unos con los otros. La hacían dudar. Seguía teniendo dudas sobre Darien. No podía dejar de pensar que era un ángel y le costaba mucho creer que pudiera amarla a ella, una mujer mortal.

Suspiró y se concentró en sus sentimientos. Eligió los positivos y descartó sus miedos hasta que lo volvió a tener claro.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. —Serena se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Había tenido muy claros cuáles eran su sentimientos antes de que Darien le hubiera confesado que era un ángel, e incluso después de eso se había dado cuenta en varias ocasiones de que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado. Seguía amándole—. Sí que le quiero.

—Eso es lo único que necesitas. Amor. Mira más allá de las alas. Mira al hombre y mira en su corazón. Darien debe de amarte. Se preocupa por ti. Lo siento. Está preocupado de que puedas marcharte y te ha traído para que no te vayas. No son tan duros como parecen... los hombres enamorados.

Serena sintió la verdad que había en aquellas palabras. Darien la quería y una parte de ella también estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que la dejara o de que las cosas no funcionaran. Serenity también había sentido miedo, pero se había arriesgado y ahora parecía ser muy feliz. Serena también quería eso. Quería amar a Darien y ver más allá de las alas, ver al hombre que había debajo de ellas. Quería estar con él. Quería lo que tenían Endymion y Serenity.

—¿Qué conspiráis vosotras dos? —Aquella profunda voz sobresaltó a Serena y se vertió el té sobre los vaqueros.

Serenity dijo algo rápido en francés que provocó una mirada de disculpa de Endymion. Se encogió de hombros y sacó un pañuelo de la nada para ofrecérselo. Serena alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero Darien se le adelantó. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y le empezó a frotar las piernas.

—¿Duele?

Lo que Serena podía ver en aquellos ojos azules era precioso, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para convencerse de que estaba tomando la decisión adecuada. Había mucho amor en ellos, y una preocupación que le llegó al corazón. Ella negó con la cabeza y apoyó la mano encima de la de él. Darien deslizó los ojos hacia abajo y se quedó mirando sus manos unidas durante un rato. Luego la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió.

Él también sonrió.

—Dime que nosotros no parecemos tan felices. —Endymion agarró a Serenity de la cintura y ella gritó cuando él la cogió entre sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire.

—En absoluto. Y por cierto, estás particularmente varonil haciendo eso. —Darien se levantó y el pañuelo desapareció de su mano.

Endymion frunció el ceño y dejó a Serenity en d suelo.

—¿De qué hablabais vosotros? —Serena les hizo a ellos la misma pregunta que les había hecho Endymion.

—Del Infierno. —La mirada de Darien se oscureció—. Iremos mañana. Endymion cree que es posible que podamos encontrar lo que estoy buscando en el archivo que hay allí.

Serenity palideció y miró a Endymion. De repente Serena deseó saber francés, porque aquella mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía Serenity. Endymion le contestó y su conversación empezó a resultar un poco acalorada. Ella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mano de Endymion cuando él intentó tocarla. Serenity señaló a Darien y Serena le miró preguntándose cuál sería el problema. Endymion levantó las manos, suavizó el tono de voz y sonrió. Serenity seguía frunciendo el ceño.

Endymion cogió la mano de Serenity y esta vez no la soltó cuando ella le rechazó. La atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con los brazos mientras susurraba algo junto a su melena rubia. Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Serenity, pero no sirvió para apaciguar los nervios de Serena. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a Darien en busca de una explicación.

—Entrar en el Infierno es peligroso. —Aquello era todo cuando Serena necesitaba oír.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de repente comprendió la preocupación de Serenity.

Ella no quería que lastimaran a Darien. Sabía que tenía que hacer aquello para demostrar su inocencia, pero no quería perderlo. Serena no había sido consciente de que podría ser peligroso.

—Es peligroso para ti. —Serenity escapó del abrazo de Endymion y se dirigió a Darien—. Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Endymion me ha contado muchas cosas. Ahora estás débil. La voz del Diablo es muy fuerte... Él te hablará. Te tentará.

—No flaquearé.

Serena deseó poder creer aquellas palabras y en la seguridad que Darien parecía demostrar al decirlas. Ni siquiera Endymion parecía creer que Darien pudiera resistirse a las tentaciones que el Diablo pusiera en su camino. Quería pedirle que no fuera, que se quedara con ella, pero aquello era importante para él. Había ido allí para apoyarle y eso era lo que haría.

Ya se encargaría ella de darle un motivo por el que regresar a su lado y la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarse al Infierno y al Diablo.

—Os prepararé una habitación. Si queréis os podéis refrescar un poco y quizá podríamos salir a cenar juntos esta noche y olvidarnos de este terrible asunto, —Endymion la miró—. Sólo tenemos una habitación libre. ¿Os supone algún problema?

Serena también sintió sobre ella la mirada de Darien y le miró a los ojos. Si él tenía el valor suficiente como para ir al Infierno y arriesgarse para conseguir lo que deseaba, ella también tendría el coraje de arriesgarse para conseguir lo que anhelaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Darien.

—No hay problema en absoluto.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ángel Forajido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Darien abrió la puerta de la habitación para Serena. Le sonrió mientras pasaba por su lado y entonces se detuvo en medio de aquella habitación color crema junto a los pies de la cama rodeada de cuatro columnas. Había sido una noche provechosa. Darien tenía la sensación de haber hecho grandes progresos con Serena. Ella había hecho muchas preguntas, y entre él, Serenity y Endymion las habían contestado. Todo había salido muy bien y ahora Serena parecía estar más cómoda con él.

Darien deseaba poder sentirse igual de relajado.

Cerró la puerta, enterró sus nervios y se volvió para mirarla. Serena se había sentado a los pies de la cama. Sus manos se veían terriblemente pálidas sobre la colcha de color marrón oscuro.

—Yo puedo dormir en el suelo —dijo Darien evitando los ojos de Serena.

—Endymion y Serenity parecen felices. —Serena sonrió cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Él asintió.

—Lo son. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿Puedes? —Serena arqueó las cejas, se levantó y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Darien se sentó a su lado y ella se giró un poco y subió una pierna a la cama para poder verle mejor.

—No sé. —Serena jugueteó con la costura de su camisa negra y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Darien sonrió.

—No eres la única.

Ella esbozó una breve sonrisa.

Él vaciló y luego la cogió de las manos.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte? Haré cualquier cosa, Serena.

Ella volvió a sonreír y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos con suavidad. El corazón de Darien le golpeaba furiosamente el pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta de Serena. Estaba en el límite: podía caer al vacío o convencerla de que la quería y que las cosas entre ellos podían funcionar muy bien si le daba una oportunidad,

—No tienes que convencerme de nada. No estoy nerviosa por eso. —Serena le acarició las manos y le miró a los ojos. Los oscuros ojos azules de Serena rebosaban sinceridad. Ella le había mirado abiertamente aquella noche en varias ocasiones y le había dejado sin aliento todas las veces que lo había hecho. Darien creía ver amor en su mirada y ahora tenía la sensación de que ella le iba a decir que quería estar con él—. Estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana.

—Estarás a salvo aquí con Serenity.

Ella sonrió.

—No, por mí no. Estoy preocupada por ti, Darien.

Darien se conmovió al oírla pronunciar su nombre: le cogió la mano y se la estrechó.

—Estaré bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que cree Serenity. Es cierto que soy vulnerable a las tentaciones, pero no me rendiré a ellas. No hay nada que me pueda separar de ti, Serena. Volveré.

Darien no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer cuando ella le soltó la mano, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enterró la cara sobre su pecho. La abrazó y se acercó a ella. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que por fin la volvía a tener entre sus brazos. Sentía una felicidad absoluta. Aquélla era la primera señal que le dejaba entrever que tal vez ella tuviera alguna intención de darle la oportunidad que tan desesperadamente anhelaba él.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda esperando relajarla. Se arriesgó girando un poco la cabeza para besarle el pelo. Ella no se apartó. Darien la volvió a besar y ella murmuró su nombre.

—Ha sido un día muy duro. Deberías dormir un poco. Yo dormiré en el suelo.

Darien se quedó quieto esperando oír la respuesta de Serena. Ella tenía que decir algo. Necesitaba saber qué rumbo estaba tomando todo aquello y si de verdad estaba eligiendo estar con él. Para él había sido una auténtica tortura estar tan cerca de ella durante todo el día y no poder actuar según sus sentimientos por miedo de poder asustarla. Darien había querido abrazarla muchas veces, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y hacerle el amor con mucha dulzura. Había querido tener todo lo que habían compartido la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Serena se apartó de su pecho con los ojos oscuros y las pupilas dilatadas. Le acarició el pecho con los dedos.

—No quiero que duermas en el suelo. —Deslizó los dedos por su camisa blanca, los paseó por encima de sus brazos y los cerró alrededor de sus bíceps.

—¿Qué quieres? —Darien le aguantó la mirada. Necesitaba poder mirarla a los ojos cuando le contestara para poder creerla y saber que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

La tímida sonrisa de Serena le robó el corazón.

—Te quiero a ti.

Darien no pudo resistirse a ella. La cogió de la muñeca, tiró de ella y la besó. Ella le recompensó con dulzura por haber demostrado tanto valor y dejó que sus labios bailaran sobre los de él. El beso de Serena espoleó la pasión que había estado creciendo en el interior de Darien desde que le había hecho el amor. Quería volver a hacerlo, aunque esta vez ella sabría lo que era él y todas las cartas estarían sobre la mesa.

La lengua de Serena se deslizó por el labio inferior de Darien y él la tocó con la suya animándola a olvidarse de las ataduras que percibía en ella y a que abrazara la pasión de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Serena gimió y saboreó la lengua de Darien con la suya, provocándole e incitándole para que profundizara en aquel beso. Ella le empujó por los hombros y Darien se sorprendió: cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. En seguida tuvo el cuerpo de Serena encima del suyo y sus pechos pegados a su brazo y a su pecho. El beso se volvió más acalorado y ella se rió cuando sus dientes chocaron con los de Darien. Entonces se volvió a sentar.

Darien se quedó allí tumbado mirando el techo con la respiración acelerada y suplicándole en silencio que volviera a él. Quería volver a besarla, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y se moría de ganas por estar dentro de ella.

Él gruñó cuando ella se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus pechos bajo aquel sujetador. Alargó el brazo e intentó cogerla, pero ella le esquivó, saltó de la cama y le torturó quitándose lentamente los vaqueros. Aquello era demasiado. Darien volvió a intentar cogerla, pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La tensión de Darien por sus provocaciones se relajó en cuanto ella se situó entre sus piernas dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa,

Fuera lo que fuere lo que Serenity le había dicho a Serena, había funcionado. Darien pensó que tendría que darle las gracias y agradecerle que le hubiera devuelto a su ángel.

Los pensamientos sensibles desaparecieron de la mente de Darien cuando ella cogió su cinturón con los dedos y se lo desabrochó. Él seguía allí tumbado mirándola a los ojos y observando cómo el apetito crecía en sus ojos. Estaba a merced de aquella mujer que en ese momento tiraba del cinturón para aflojarlo y desabrochaba los botones de sus vaqueros. A él le palpitó la polla cuando ella la rozó por encima de la gruesa tela. Darien puso los ojos en blanco suplicándole en silencio que le volviese a tocar.

Y ella lo hizo.

Serena deslizó los dedos por encima del duro contorno de su erección y luego siguió hacia arriba y le acarició el abdomen. Él cerró los ojos cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le desabrochó la camisa al tiempo que gemía y deslizaba los dedos por sus músculos. Darien no podía resistir la tentación de observarla: quería ver la pasión ardiendo en los ojos oscuros por el deseo de Serena mientras ella exploraba su cuerpo. Ella empezó a repasar lentamente el contorno de cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen y luego le acarició todo el pecho con las manos. Las dejó allí y el corazón de Darien empezó a latir más de prisa al sentir la calidez de las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel.

Empujó rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de ella y Serena se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que gemía y le enterraba los dedos en el pecho. Darien paseó las manos por sus muslos sintiendo su suavidad y su calor. Al tocarla su excitación aumentó y su polla exigió internarse de nuevo en sus profundidades. Darien deslizó las manos hacia arriba, repasó la costura de sus bragas y luego prosiguió su camino por las deliciosas curvas de su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ella separó los labios y suspiró cuando él le cogió los pechos y le acarició los pezones por encima de la fina tela del sujetador.

—Darien.

Cuando la oía decir su nombre con tanto apetito y tanta necesidad, creía estar en el Cielo. Darien frotó la polla contra ella y acarició la calidez de Serena con su longitud mientras le cogía los pechos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Aquel sonido entrecortado le excitó hasta que no pudo más. Tiró de ella y rodaron juntos hasta que consiguió tumbarla sobre el colchón y situarse entre sus muslos.

Serena le besó. Darien sintió su cálida y hambrienta boca sobre la de él devorándole y tentándole para que desatara su pasión en ella. Él se volvió a frotar contra ella balanceando la cadera al mismo tiempo que la besaba. La provocó con la lengua y luego se apartó. Darien se deshizo rápidamente de su sujetador y luego se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para quitarle las braguitas deslizándoselas lentamente por las piernas. Ella levantó los pies y los apoyó sobre el pecho de Darien, cuya mirada se posó sobre el oscuro triángulo de vello que anidaba entre sus muslos. Recordó lo dulce que sabía. Quería volver a saborearla.

Darien acabó de quitarle las bragas, las tiró al suelo y la cogió de los tobillos. Cuando le abrió las piernas y le besó la pantorrilla ella le sonrió. Darien dibujó un camino de húmedos besos a lo largo de su pierna derecha con los ojos clavados en su objetivo. Su apetito aumentaba con cada nuevo beso que le daba.

Cuando por fin llegó a su sexo, ella abrió las piernas: aquélla era una invitación que Darien no pensaba rechazar. Se puso de rodillas a los pies de la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó la lengua por toda su longitud. Serena gimió y arqueó la espalda. Aquel sonido era autentica música para los oídos de Darien que esta vez la volvió a lamer pasando la lengua por encima de su clítoris. La recompensaba por cada entrecortado gemido con una nueva caricia de su lengua sobre su clítoris. A Darien le empezó a doler la polla cuando deslizó los dedos en el húmedo interior de Serena. Ella se estremeció al sentir que él internaba los dedos más profundamente en su interior y contrajo los músculos alrededor de ellos. Pura tentación.

Darien quería estar dentro de ella. Quería embestirla profunda y lentamente. Aquella vez quería alargar ese momento para que ella pudiera convencerse de lo bien que encajaban. Volvió a lamerla deslizando la lengua por encima de su sensible botón mientras empezaba a mover los dedos y acariciaba su suavidad interior hasta que ella gimió su nombre y le suplicó más. Serena tenía un sabor tan divino como recordaba: era dulce y provocativa. La lamió con más fuerza e internó los dedos más profundamente en su interior mientras se imaginaba que era su longitud la que se deslizaba por sus deliciosas profundidades. Aquellas imágenes hicieron que le empezara a palpitar la polla contra los vaqueros desabrochados. Pedía la liberación a gritos. Se moría por sentir en ella las manos y la boca de Serena.

Darien gruñó. Tal vez la próxima vez. En aquel momento lo que necesitaba era enterrarse en ella.

Serena jadeó cuando él retiró los dedos de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Le miró frunciendo el ceño con los ojos oscuros de necesidad. Cuando vio que él se bajaba los vaqueros y los calzoncillos volvió a sonreír. Balanceó las rodillas provocándole y Darien se dio prisa en quitarse los zapatos como pudo y acabar de deshacerse de la ropa.

En cuanto él volvió a apoyar una rodilla sobre la cama, ella abrió de nuevo las piernas y las colocó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Alargó un brazo hacia él y Darien obedeció tendiéndose completamente encima de ella. Al sentirla desnuda debajo de su cuerpo se precipitó peligrosamente hacia el límite. Se frotó contra su coño y cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmeda y excitada que estaba gimió y la besó. Serena enredó la lengua con la de él y se frotó contra su dura longitud. Darien empujó de nuevo; estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella. Luego bajó la cabeza hacia sus pechos, buscó su pezón, lo rodeó con la punta de la lengua y lo chupó, provocando los jadeos de Serena, que apretó el pecho contra su boca y meció las caderas contra las de él.

—Darien.

No podía aguantar más. Ya no podía resistirse más a ella.

Darien se apartó y bajó la mano para cogerse la polla. Ella la encontró antes que él. Su cálida mano rodeó su dura longitud y él se quedó quieto. Serena le miraba a los ojos mientras le acariciaba deslizando el pulgar por encima de su sensible glande, incitándole. Darien gimió y cerró los ojos saboreando la sensación de tener sus manos encima de él, suaves pero firmes, saciando el apetito que sentía por ella.

Serena le presionó el pecho con la otra mano y le empujó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba con él. Él se arrodilló sobre la cama justo entre las piernas de Serena, colocando la polla a la altura de su cara. Ella deslizó los dedos por su miembro y jugueteó con sus testículos provocándole un escalofrío. Él rugió cuando ella rodeó la cabeza de su polla con los labios y la chupó mientras la acariciaba con la lengua y la agarraba con la otra mano.

Darien la cogió de los hombros y se los apretó mientras ella le chupaba. Cada vez entraba más en su boca y ella movía la mano al mismo ritmo que su boca. Él empujó a través del anillo que formaban sus dedos y se internó en su dulce boca rugiendo cada vez que ella se lo tragaba y cada vez que le apretaba los testículos. Darien quería más. Ella gimió cuando él empezó a balancear la cadera. Los jadeos de placer de Serena le excitaron aún más. Darien se esforzó por moverse despacio y controlar las embestidas para no permitirse llegar al orgasmo. No quería que ese momento se acabara.

Serena deslizó la lengua por encima de su polla y le acarició con la mano llevándole hasta las puertas del límite. Los gemidos entrecortados y los sonidos que hacía al chuparle eran demasiado para Darien. Cerró los ojos y embistió desesperadamente su boca respirando con mucha fuerza, gimiendo y agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros. Ella empezó a mover más rápido la mano: adoptó una velocidad despiadada al mismo tiempo que mantenía su polla en la boca. Darien levantó la cabeza e intentó aguantar, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y gimió el nombre de Serena mientras alcanzaba el clímax llenándole la boca con su semilla. Ella gimió y siguió acariciándole la polla arrancándole el orgasmo y haciéndole temblar mientras le chupaba. Luego le lamió el glande con la lengua.

Darien se quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas cuando ella le soltó y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. La respiración de Serena era tan entrecortada como la suya y se apoderaba de toda la habitación. Él se quedó mirando la pared que había tras el cabecero de la cama mientras peleaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. Le temblaban las piernas y las sentía muy débiles.

La deseaba más que nunca, pero en aquel momento no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso pudiera suceder. Por lo menos de momento.

Darien agachó la cabeza para observar cómo su polla perdía la fuerza y luego la miró a ella y vio cómo se ruborizaba y sonreía con timidez.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de Serena mientras seguía intentando recuperar el aliento. Serena se tumbó boca abajo y empezó a dibujar caminos sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien mientras le apoyaba la barbilla sobre el hombro. Le hacía cosquillas, pero Darien no la hizo parar. Se la quedó mirando y estudió su belleza mientras ella seguía sus propios dedos con su oscura mirada. Las mejillas de Serena seguían rojas; aquel sonrosado color hacía juego con sus labios, que estaban hinchados a consecuencia de los besos, y también conjuntaban muy bien con su pelo. Él alargó el brazo y le acarició la melena con suavidad. Estaba exhausto después del orgasmo y corría el peligro de dormirse en cualquier momento. Pero no podía dejarse vencer, no hasta que le hubiera hecho el amor.

Darien olvidó su pelo y deslizó la mano por sus hombros hasta llegar a los costados de su cuerpo. Serena disminuyó la velocidad de la exploración a la que estaba sometiendo al cuerpo de Darien cuando él posó la mano sobre sus caderas. Ella se puso de lado y levantó una pierna dejando que él deslizara la mano por la cara interior de su muslo en dirección a su sexo. En cuanto lo tocó, Serena cerró los ojos. Darien deslizó los dedos entre sus cálidos pliegues y dibujó un círculo alrededor de su clítoris, estimulando el ya excitado botón. Luego los volvió a deslizar hacia abajo y los enterró en el interior de su sexo. La polla de Darien reaccionó en cuanto la sintió y su deseo se volvió a encender.

Darien empezó a mover los dos dedos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo muy despacio. No quería que ella llegara al orgasmo y necesitaba algo de tiempo para volver a excitarse.

Serena se echó de espaldas sobre la cama. Su larga melena roja se desplegó por las sábanas dándole un aspecto lascivo y sensual. Él la miró mientras metía los dedos en sus cálidas profundidades y le estimulaba el clítoris con el pulgar. Ella arqueó la cadera en dirección a su mano y gimió al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquella mujer era increíble, y Darien estaba empezando a sentir que era suya. Deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo y se deleitó en sus sutiles curvas y en la deliciosa forma de sus pechos.

Serena volvió a gemir cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y le chupó el pezón derecho con la boca. Introdujo sus dedos más profundamente en su interior y la polla de Darien empezó a despertar. Él sentía las húmedas profundidades de Serena y podía oír sus suaves gemidos, y su polla se empezó a poner dura de nuevo.

—Darien —susurró.

Él le soltó el pecho y la miró. Vio en sus ojos fuego y pasión, un apetito que él quería satisfacer. Le miraba tan profundamente a los ojos que él tuvo la sensación de que ella podía ver directamente dentro de su corazón,

¿Qué intentaba ver?

¿Querría saber si la quería?

Él la quería. Mientras la miraba Darien le acarició el pelo con una mano y luego siguió por su mejilla. Él la quería y la necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Ella jadeó cuando él volvió a introducir los dedos en su interior. Le sonrió. La pasión que ardía en los ojos de Serena se estaba convirtiendo en calor. ¿Habría encontrado la respuesta que buscaba? Darien estaba dispuesto a decir las palabras si ella necesitara oírlas, y estaba convencido de que cuando las oyera no saldría corriendo.

Serena le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara a ella y Darien obedeció. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la besó imprimiendo en ese beso todo el amor que sentía. Ella gimió y sonrió cuando notó la dura polla de él contra su cadera.

—Hazme el amor —susurró.

Darien podía enseñarle lo que sentía por ella sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando ella estuviera preparada para oírlas, él vertería todos sus sentimientos en aquellas dos palabras que le diría con todo su corazón.

Se colocó entre las caderas de Serena, se cogió la polla con la mano y la guió hacia su sexo. Ella suspiró cuando él se empezó a introducir en su cuerpo fundiéndose en un solo ser. Darien resolló junto a ella cuando estuvo profundamente enterrado en su interior. Se quedó completamente quieto durante unos segundos regodeándose en aquella maravillosa sensación.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y lentamente la embistió con su polla. Serena gemía cada vez que él se retiraba. Darien mantuvo aquel ritmo tranquilo mientras la besaba y le acariciaba el pelo: quería que aquello fuera mucho más que sexo. Así debería haber sido la noche anterior. Debería haberse centrado en la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro y en sus sentimientos, tendría que haber sido una conexión lenta, un momento de éxtasis entre ellos. Deberían haber hecho el amor.

Serena enterró los dedos en el pelo de Darien y luego le acarició los hombros al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba suavemente con sus labios mientras él se balanceaba contra ella. Serena arqueó el cuerpo para permitirle alcanzar una mayor profundidad. Él respiraba lentamente, pero su corazón latía muy de prisa, al mismo tiempo que el de Serena; estaba completamente perdido en aquella sensación, estaba embelesado porque podía sentirla. Puro éxtasis. Ella gimió contra sus labios y le besó con más intensidad. Darien la cogió de la cadera y se enterró en ella aumentando suavemente la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que sintió cómo ella se contraía a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bordeando el límite. Él siguió empujando, animado por los gemidos de Serena.

—Más —suspiró ella contra sus labios.

Deseo concedido. Empezó a embestirla más rápido y a alargar sus movimientos. Él también quería más. Le gustaba el sexo salvaje, pero aquél no era el momento. Aquello iba de sentimientos, de ser una sola persona, y de conseguir que Serena le aceptara.

Los besos de Serena eran cada vez más ardientes y su cuerpo se volvió a contraer alrededor de su longitud. Darien podía sentir cómo ella se tensaba buscando el orgasmo, pero mantuvo el mismo ritmo para arrancárselo lentamente y poder disfrutar aún más del clímax. Serena gimió y se apretó contra él echando la cabeza para atrás. Darien enterró la cara en su cuello y se concentró en los sentimientos de ambos. Los de Serena eran tal como Darien sospechaba y sonrió al percibirlos. Ahora sabía que ella también le quería y que ése era el motivo de que le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad. Serena gemía con suavidad cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban y él le besó el cuello.

—Darien —susurró ella.

Él murmuró contra su cuello cuando sintió el miedo de Serena entre sus sentimientos. Estaba allí con ella. No debía sentir miedo. Los dos estaban cayendo.

No.

Los dos habían caído ya.

Y ella había sido la persona que le había salvado y le había dado un motivo para seguir adelante.

Y él la amaba por ello. Serena jadeó, se tensó y luego gimió cuando llegó al clímax mientras sus profundidades palpitaban alrededor de la polla de Darien. Él la embistió con más profundidad, con más fuerza, buscando su propio orgasmo. Ella le besó de nuevo y contrajo su tembloroso cuerpo alrededor de su miembro. No tardó mucho. Darien cerró los ojos, se quedó completamente quieto dentro de Serena y alcanzó de nuevo el clímax: su polla palpitó en el interior de su cálido sexo y el calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando empezó a relajarse la besó. Le costaba mucho respirar. Luego la cogió y rodó por la cama hasta que consiguió colocarla encima de él.

Serena suspiró, apoyó los codos sobre los hombros de Darien y posó las manos sobre su cabeza mientras le besaba.

No tenía que preocuparse por su visita al Infierno. Darien era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, y era a ella a quien debía agradecérselo. Ella era la que le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para ir con Endymion a enfrentarse a la tentación con el propósito de encontrar una forma de limpiar su nombre. No se debía sólo a que ella le hubiera dicho que no abandonara, o porque hubiera aceptado ir con él a París. Darien se podía enfrentar al Diablo porque ella le amaba.

El ángel acarició los contornos del cuerpo de Serena y ella se rió y se retorció encima de él. Él sonrió al escuchar aquel sonido y al pensar en lo relajadas que volvían a ser las cosas entre ellos.

Darien se podía enfrentar al Diablo porque la amaba.

Serena se echó un poco para atrás y le miró. Tenía una preciosa sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de un amor que no pensaba admitir.

Darien no estaba haciendo aquello sólo para limpiar su nombre. Lo estaba haciendo para volver a ser el hombre que era, y no el hombre en el que se había convertido a causa de aquel castigo. Quería volver a ser fuerte para que ella le quisiera incluso más y no le abandonara nunca. Darien quería estar siempre con ella. La idea de volver a su antigua vida era mucho más que un deseo para él. Lo que quería era construir una nueva vida junto a ella, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Darien le apartó algunos mechones rojos de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

Ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Había elegido quedarse con él.

Ahora era él quien debía tomar una decisión. Al principio ella no lo entendería, pero en parte era una decisión que ella también debería tomar. Darien aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero su corazón le decía que debía estar con ella de la forma que ella deseara. Le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla. La dejaría decidir a ella. Cuando hubiera encontrado una manera de liberarse de su castigo y hubiera limpiado su buen nombre, le preguntaría a ella lo que quería y aceptaría su decisión.

Incluso aunque eso significara no volver a volar jamás.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ángel Forajido**

**Últimos capis les dejamos, queremos Reviews chicas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Serena se secó y se puso la ropa interior. Estaba caliente de la ducha y se sentía muy relajada incluso a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba. Darien estaba en el dormitorio tumbado sobre la cama en calzoncillos: la tentación personificada. No podía parecer estar más relajado. Le miró desde la puerta del lavabo. Se movió lentamente y entonces se paró. Los ojos azules de Darien se posaron sobre ella y Serena sonrió. Si seguía mirándola así, con tanta pasión en los ojos, ella se vería obligada a pedir la repetición de las mejores jugadas de la noche anterior.

Serena dejó caer la toalla y su sonrisa se tiñó de picardía cuando él la recorrió con los ojos y separó los labios. Darien se sentó a los pies de la cama. Ella inspiró con fuerza para reunir todo su valor y entró en la habitación contoneando las caderas con la intensidad justa para que él fuera incapaz de mirar a otra parte. El apetito que en aquel momento se había apoderado de los ojos de Darien le dio a ella la fortaleza que estaba buscando. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa: largos y suaves encantamientos amorosos y una conexión entre ambos de la forma más íntima. Serena quería volver a sentirlo.

Los ojos de Darien se pasearon por su cuerpo y fueron deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba. Para cuando ella estuvo frente a él, Darien la miraba fijamente a la cara. Serena se puso entre sus rodillas a los pies de la cama y deslizó los dedos por el pelo despeinado de su ángel mientras le miraba a los ojos. A él se le dilataron las pupilas y ella le acarició el contorno de la mandíbula dejando que la barba de tres días de Darien le rascara las yemas de los dedos. Serena le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y le besó larga y lentamente mientras jugueteaba con su lengua.

Cuando se apartó echó una rápida ojeada en dirección a la entrepierna de Darien y comprobó que su beso había tenido el efecto deseado. Tenía la polla dura bajo la tentadora tela negra de sus calzoncillos. Darien rugió cuando ella deslizó los dedos por el contorno de su erección y cerró los ojos. La reacción de Darien la espoleó y le empujó por los hombros para que se estirara en la cama. Luego se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. él apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y ella se humedeció los labios cuando él las deslizó sobre sus muslos. La caricia de Darien era tan suave que le hacía cosquillas y le provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Serena se ancló sobre su erección mientras exploraba el cuerpo de Darien con los dedos y decidía lo que iba a hacer con él. Sus ojos y la expresión de su cara le decían que aquel hombre estaba a su completa merced, Él haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Tal vez había llegado la hora de aumentar un poco la temperatura y que ella pudiera vivir otra de sus fantasías.

Darien gimió cuando ella desmontó para quitarse la ropa interior. Al verle completamente desnudo delante de ella sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y contrajo los músculos para potenciar la sensación al máximo. Se había excitado mucho sólo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Se puso de rodillas junto a él, esperó a que Darien abriera los ojos y entonces se acercó y se colocó encima de su cara mientras observaba su dura longitud. Ella nunca había hecho nada parecido antes, pero era una de sus fantasías recurrentes. Darien jadeó, la cogió de las caderas y guió el sexo de Serena hacia su boca. La lamió y ella se volvió a estremecer al tiempo que gemía con suavidad. La mirada de Serena se posó sobre su erección y deslizó la mano sobre ella hasta que consiguió dejar al descubierto su sensible glande. Darien gimió al mismo tiempo que ella cuando Serena se lo metió en la boca para chuparle y poder deslizar la lengua alrededor de su polla mientras él le chupaba y estimulaba el clítoris. Aquello era tan maravilloso como había soñado y Serena sintió que jamás conseguiría saciarse, que nunca se cansaría de colmar de atenciones el cuerpo de Darien mientras él le daba placer a ella.

Darien la cogió con más fuerza. Ella gemía contra su polla cada vez que él recorría con la lengua el camino que iba desde su clítoris hasta su cálido interior. Serena le cogió y le chupó con más intensidad al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su verga con los dedos. Entonces él internó un dedo en el interior del cuerpo de Serena y empezó a moverlo lentamente. Ella quería más, pero no quería alcanzar aún el clímax. Quería llevar a Darien hasta el límite y mantenerle ahí, hasta que él se sintiera tan hambriento como ella.

Serena disminuyó la velocidad de sus caricias y le soltó para empezar a estimular su longitud con la lengua. Él gruñó junto a su sexo mientras le chupaba el clítoris y la embestía con los dedos, gruñido que se convirtió en un gemido de impotencia cuando ella se apartó de él. Aquello era demasiado. Serena quería tener su polla dentro de su cuerpo, no su dedo.

Serena deshizo la postura y luego le agarró para que él se colocara encima. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, Ella le abrazó con la misma pasión y apetito que demostraba Darien y frotó el cuerpo contra la dura erección de su ángel. Serena quería aquello dentro de su cuerpo en ese preciso instante, necesitaba que satisficiera su necesidad y aliviara el ardor que sentía en su interior. Necesitaba fundirse con él, ser una sola persona, perderse en él para no tener que pensar en lo que podría suceder aquella noche y poder estar segura de que Darien volvería con ella. Necesitaba que volviera con ella.

Le quería demasiado como para perderle.

Darien la cogió de las caderas y frotó la longitud de su polla contra ella, estimulándole el clítoris y volviéndola a llevar al límite de nuevo. Ella le besó con más fuerza, excitándole más, enredando la lengua con la suya y deseando que estuviera en su interior.

Serena volvió a estirar a Darien de espaldas sobre la cama, gimió y balanceó el cuerpo contra el de él, cabalgando su erección y frotando su sexo sobre ella.

—Darien. —Él entrecortado sonido de la voz de Serena la sorprendió y se obligó a decir lo que quería—, Tómame.

Él se sentó mientras la besaba y le cogía los pechos con una mano. Apoyó la otra mano sobre la espalda de Serena. Luego deslizó aquella mano hasta su culo y lo masajeó.

—Tómame —susurró ella sobre sus labios. Él la tumbó sobre la cama.

Darien se colocó encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y deslizó su dura polla dentro de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. Luego apoyó las manos sobre la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo y ella se agarró a sus brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Las azules profundidades de los ojos de Darien estaban oscurecidas por el deseo. Serena podía sentir la tensión y la tirantez de los músculos de Darien bajo sus dedos, una tensión que revelaba su fortaleza. Eso la excitó. Él se agachó, se apoyó sobre los codos y la cogió de los hombros con fuerza. La dudosa sensación de notar que Darien se retiraba casi por completo antes de embestirla de nuevo le arrancó un poderoso gemido.

Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró en el punto exacto en el que se unían sus cuerpos. Darien empujaba con fuerza y se internaba profundamente en ella acariciándole el interior con la polla. Ella cerró los ojos. Sus pechos se bamboleaban debido a la fuerza de las embestidas de Darien. La cogía muy fuerte de los hombros, le clavaba los dedos y cada vez que la embestía gemía en el oído de Serena. Ella levantó las caderas de la cama y gimió al mismo tiempo que él; le animaba a dejarse ir, quería que la poseyera. Era puro éxtasis poder sentirle tan dominante, dándole tanto placer. Serena respiraba muy de prisa; tenía la boca abierta y sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación.

—Más.

Él rugió, le besó y le mordió el cuello, y la embistió con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido, hasta que le resultó imposible enterrarse con más profundidad. Ella se tensó a su alrededor sintiendo cómo su clítoris palpitaba cada vez que la pelvis de Darien lo rozaba. Se tensó de pies a cabeza buscando el clímax. Darien embistió con fuerza y cuando llegó al orgasmo le tembló todo el cuerpo. Ella gimió al sentir cómo él palpitaba en su interior y alargó al máximo su placer contrayendo sus profundidades, desesperada por llegar ella también al orgasmo. Darien deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y le acarició el clítoris. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, Serena sintió una especie de sopor que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y la dejaba sin aliento.

Darien se apoyó encima de ella cogiéndola de la cadera con una mano. Parecía no querer soltar aún su cuerpo. Ella seguía estirada debajo de él sintiendo cómo el corazón de Darien latía con fuerza bajo su pecho, y cómo se deslizaba su cálido aliento por encima de su piel.

—Serena —suspiró él. Ella murmuró algo; aún no se sentía capaz de hablar—. Volveré.

Serena sabía que él había querido decirle algo más, algo que los dos tenían miedo de verbalizar. Cerró los ojos cuando él se retiró de su cuerpo y suspiró cuando Darien se dejó caer sobre la cama y tiró de ella para que se acurrucara contra él. El cuerpo de Darien se acopló con el de Serena, cuya espalda encajaba perfectamente en su pecho. Él le besó el hombro y dejó los labios apoyados en él.

Serena se sentía incómoda, volvía a tener miedo, y no sólo de decir lo que sentía en su corazón. Tenía miedo de que él no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y que no volviera con ella. No podía perderle.

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Necesitaba mirarle a esos ojos azules y saber lo que él sentía por ella. También necesitaba que él supiera cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Darien sonrió y su sonrisa dejaba entrever cierto temor. No era miedo del Diablo. Era miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y de algo más que Serena no fue capaz de descifrar.

La respiración de Darien recuperó la normalidad al mismo tiempo que la de Serena. La cogió y la acercó un poco más a él. Serena sintió su cálida mano sobre la espalda.

Ella le apartó el pelo de la cara. Darien era muy guapo; jamás había imaginado un hombre como él ni en la mejor de sus fantasías. Su ángel caído. Le miró a los ojos y en ellos vio mucho afecto y ternura. Mucho amor. Era muy extraño ver a un hombre aparentemente tan fuerte con aquel aspecto tan vulnerable. Serena comprendió el poder que tenía sobre él y lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Le sonrió con la intención de darle seguridad y le cogió de la mejilla.

—Darien —dijo ella. A Darien se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Acaso sabía lo que le iba a decir? ¿Sería lo mismo que le había querido decir él pero no había sido capaz de decir? Serena le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Uno de los dos tenía que arriesgarse y tenía que ser ella. Él acabaría diciéndoselo si ella le daba tiempo, pero él necesitaba oírlo más que ella. Lo necesitaba para que le diera la fortaleza necesaria para ir al Infierno y volver—. Te quiero.

Darien sonrió, la abrazó y la besó. Serena se sentía satisfecha de haber encontrado el valor para decírselo antes de que se fuera al Infierno.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Darien con ternura sin dejar de besarla. En su voz se adivinaban todos los sentimientos que escondían aquellas palabras, y ella supo que provenían del fondo de su corazón.

Ahora ella ya no tenía miedo.

Ahora sabía que volvería a su lado.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ángel Forajido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Cuando Endymion inició su descenso hacia el Infierno Darien estaba sonriendo. No sonreía sólo por estar volando por poderes. Su sonrisa se debía a que Serena le quería y había encontrado la forma de decírselo. Había sentido ganas de darle las gracias por haber demostrado valor, por darle la fortaleza y la determinación para volver junto a ella y resistirse a la tentación que el Diablo pudiera ofrecerle.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas —le dijo Endymion adoptando un tono oscuro mientras le cogía por debajo de los brazos—. Quiero que sepas que te admiro por haber aceptado las normas del castigo que te impusieron.

—No creas que soy un santo. —Darien levantó los pies para evitar chocar contra una roca que sobresalía y se quedó mirando la resplandeciente franja anaranjada que brillaba ante sus ojos. Volaron junto a negras paredes irregulares y Endymion batió las alas para reducirla velocidad cuando empezó a descender—. He roto algunas de las normas de nuestra especie.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Endymion parecía tener curiosidad—, ¿Como cuáles?

La feroz franja era cada vez más brillante y más gruesa.

—He probado el alcohol.

Endymion se paró en medio del aire. Darien podía sentir lo mucho que deseaba darle la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. En lugar de hacer eso, Endymion se dejó caer hacia abajo a tal velocidad que a Darien se le revolvió el estómago. Aterrizaron sobre el negro suelo fracturado del Infierno. Endymion le soltó. Darien se tambaleó hasta el borde de la dentada plataforma sobre la que estaban y a punto estuvo de caerse al vacío. Las llamas lamían los laterales de una grieta que se abría justo delante de Darien y no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. El pozo sin fondo no era un lugar al que debieran mirar los ángeles. Oír y sentir a los demonios ya era suficientemente malo. No necesitaba verlos, no cuando era tan susceptible a sus susurros.

—¿Has bebido alcohol?

Cuando Darien se volvió para mirarle se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa que teñía la voz de Endymion encajaba con la expresión de su rostro.

Darien cambió su apariencia. Se deshizo de su vestimenta habitual y la sustituyó por su armadura blanca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no adoptada su apariencia normal en lugar de la de un mortal. Los detalles dorados que había esculpidos sobre sus grebas, el peto y los avambrazos que protegían sus antebrazos brillaban bajo la luz que proyectaba el pozo. Ahora que no llevaba su ropa habitual se daba cuenta de que tenía mucho más frío.

Aparecieron sus alas blancas y él las extendió en toda su longitud. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que volvían a ser libres por fin.

—No te lo recomiendo —contestó haciendo girar los hombros y batiendo las alas, no lo suficiente como para levantarse del suelo, pero sí como para poner sus desordenadas plumas en su sitio y recordar lo excitante que sería poder volver a volar. Lo había echado mucho de menos aquellos últimos días. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que volar significaba para él.

¿Podría llegar a sacrificar ese don si Serena se lo pidiera?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Endymion alargó la mano y señaló una zona alejada de la fiera caldera del pozo. A su alrededor no había nada más que fragmentos de rocas negras y abrasadoras llamas.

—Que me emborraché. —Darien le siguió por el irregular suelo calcinado lleno de azufre—. Me emborraché, hice el amor con Serena y, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y la boca seca.

—¿Hiciste el amor estando borracho? —Endymion se paró y le miró.

Darien sonrió avergonzado.

—Al parecer el alcohol tiene el mismo efecto sobre nosotros que sobre los humanos. Me desinhibí completamente. Todas mis dudas desaparecieron. Gracias a ello pude rendirme a la tentación e hice todo lo que deseaba. La besé y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra. Me sentí valiente e invencible.

—Y luego te dolió la cabeza.

—Durante un día entero. No fue muy agradable.

—Pero no te castigaron. Aunque te hayan desterrado, si hubieras roto una norma te habrían castigado. —Endymion siguió andando. Frunció el ceño pensativo—. Eso significa que podemos beber alcohol sin que nadie nos castigue.

—Eso parece.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Interesante.

Darien también sonrió. No tenía que preguntar para saber lo que estaba pensando Endymion. Pronto su compañero experimentaría con el alcohol. Ningún ángel se podía resistir a probar algo nuevo, especialmente cuando era algo prohibido hasta ese momento.

Se alejaron un poco más del pozo y el calor disminuyó, pero el penetrante olor del ácido seguía flotando en d aire y le dejaba sin aliento. Darien ya no envidiaba a Endymion por ser el guardián de aquel lugar. En el Cielo siempre se había comentado que aquél era un gran puesto, un honor que todos los ángeles esperaban ostentar en algún momento de su existencia, algo sagrado y altamente gratificante. La amarga expresión que Darien pudo ver en los ojos de Endymion cuando deslizó su mirada azul por aquellos lúgubres alrededores hizo que Darien pensara que en realidad podía ser precisamente lo contrario. Endymion parecía bastante contrariado ante la idea de tener que volver y no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, en dirección al oscuro techo que tenían sobre la cabeza. Se cerró justo después de que ellos lo cruzaran dejándoles atrapados en el Infierno. Darien ya estaba echando de menos poder ver el cielo. ¿Le habría ocurrido lo mismo a Endymion durante todos los años que estuvo vigilando el pozo?

Un joven ángel vestido con una armadura muy similar a la de Endymion empezó a acercarse a ellos. Se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a Endymion y Darien ocultó su sonrisa cuando éste suspiró. Era evidente que no le gustaba la admiración que despertaba en los demás ángeles por haber derrotado al Diablo.

Endymion le hizo una señal con la mano a aquel ángel moreno antes de que pudiera decir nada. El chico asintió y se fue hacia otra parte dejándoles solos.

—Un ángel temporal. Todo lo que me han podido ofrecer es un jovencito imbécil que me sustituirá de forma temporal. Tendré que volver dentro de cuatrocientos treinta y dos años y setenta y seis días para mandar al Diablo al fondo del pozo sin fondo otra vez.

Endymion frunció el ceño en dirección al pozo cuando oyeron una oscura voz que procedía de su interior y resonaba a su alrededor. En aquellas palabras podían percibir un claro desafío y el odio de quien las pronunciaba.

El Diablo.

Darien ignoró aquella voz. Tenía miedo de sucumbir a ella y de que el Diablo pudiera descubrir que era un ángel caído.

La voz se deslizó alrededor de su cuerpo como una traicionera serpiente que parecía existir sólo para sus oídos. Darien intentó no escuchar, pero era imposible resistirse a su encanto.

Le prometía venganza.

No. Esa oferta no le tentaría. El Diablo cumpliría su palabra, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba Darien para sentirse satisfecho. Él quería demostrar su inocencia, no pensaba en las represalias.

Podría tener a Serena.

Para siempre.

Darien se detuvo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras peleaba contra la tentación que suponían aquellas palabras. Él deseaba aquello más que nada en el mundo. Quería que Serena fuera suya y deseaba estar siempre con ella. Pero no. No necesitaba la ayuda del Diablo para conseguirlo. Lo podría lograr por sus propios medios y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera para conseguirlo. No podía decepcionarla mostrándose tan débil y escuchando las palabras del Diablo. Él era fuerte gracias a ella y no escucharía las seductoras palabras del Diablo. No se rendiría a la tentación.

—Ignórale. —Endymion cogió a Darien por el brazo y le condujo hacia una gran piscina muy profunda.

La luz que proyectaba era muy brillante y se reflejaba en los grabados dorados de la armadura negra de Endymion. El resplandor dorado le iluminaba la piel. Darien se puso al lado de Endymion y miró en el interior de la piscina. Jamás había visto nada igual. Las imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos a tanta velocidad que apenas conseguía seguirlas. Giraban y cambiaban y a Darien le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza.

—Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse. —Endymion se puso de cuclillas junto a la piscina y Darien hizo lo mismo—. Tócala y en ella aparecerá lo que más desea tu corazón.

Darien vaciló. Alargó la mano y sumergió suavemente el dedo en la piscina. Estaba fría. El líquido que le recubría el dedo cuando lo sacó era negro, no brillante como el agua que tenía delante. No le gustó la sensación y se limpió el dedo.

La piscina resplandeció y la imagen cambió. Él se inclinó hacia adelante ansioso por ver lo que le mostraría y arqueó las cejas cuando ante sus ojos apareció una escena que le resultaba familiar.

Endymion sonrió.

Ante ellos apareció una imagen de Serena y Serenity, sentadas en el balcón rodeadas de velas. Compartían una copa de vino bajo una noche suavemente iluminada por las estrellas. A Darien se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio que Serena llevaba puesto uno de los pequeños vestidos de Serenity. Era de color blanco y estaba salpicado de formas que no conseguía ver con claridad. Se ceñía muy bien a su figura y realzaba su cuerpo de tal manera que se despertó un inmediato deseo por ella.

—¿Ya está todo claro entre vosotros ahora? —La voz de Endymion se abrió paso en sus pensamientos y Darien le miró. Y asintió. La mirada azul de Endymion regresó a la piscina y frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ella es humana... ¿Renunciarás a tus alas y elegirás una vida mortal por ella? No es una elección fácil. No te dejarán irte tan fácilmente. Hablo por experiencia propia. Yo tardé meses en rescindir mi contrato con el Cielo y ni siquiera ahora soy libre para hacer lo que me plazca. Lo único que me mantiene en la Tierra es el contrato que tengo con Serenity.

La mirada de Darien descendió hacia la piscina y se posó sobre la imagen de Serena. Endymion tenía suerte en ese sentido. La noche anterior le había hablado del tema y ahora sabía que había sido la magia de Serenity lo que le había permitido llamarle y firmar un contrato con él. Serena no tenía voz para llamarle.

—Sigo sin estar seguro. Es una decisión que deseo tomar junto a ella, cuando esté seguro de que no me arrepentiré.

—¿Sigues temiendo que ella pueda abandonarte?

Darien la miró fijamente. ¿Lo temía? ¿Era eso lo que le hacía dudar siempre que pensaba en sacrificar su inmortalidad por ella? Para él supondría una gran renuncia, y si ella cambiaba de idea sobre él, jamás podría recuperarla. Se habría ido para siempre. Sería mortal y estaría solo.

Serena se rió de algo y él deseó poder oír la conversación que tenía con Serenity, pero estaban hablando en voz muy baja. Las dos sonreían y le pareció mal espiarla, incluso a pesar de ser un ángel y de que se le permitiera observar. Ella le había dicho que le quería y él sabía que era verdad. Si renunciara a sus alas, ¿se quedaría junto a él?

—Hay otra forma de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Darien buscaron los de Endymion.

—Es peligroso pedirle a ella que pase por eso, y sigue siendo una decisión que tendremos que tomar en otro momento. —Darien asintió mientras miraba a Endymion. Sus ojos le decían que era muy consciente de que pedirle a una mujer mortal que anduviera el camino que la conduciría a la inmortalidad y que se enfrentara a los juicios era tan difícil como pedirle a un ángel que sacrificara su inmortalidad y sus alas.

El Diablo se rió. Una serie de negras palabras escaparon del pozo mediante una erupción de llamas e impregnaron el aire que rodeaba a Darien y a Endymion. Aquella vez la promesa era para ambos.

La inmortalidad para las mujeres que amaban.

Endymion se volvió para mirar el pozo y espetó una maldición tan oscura que hizo temblar todo el suelo. El Diablo volvió a reír. Darien ignoró su voz y su promesa. Cuando llegara el momento oportuno ya hablaría con Serena sobre aquellas cosas. Aún era demasiado pronto para decidir si ella quería conseguir la inmortalidad o si él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Un día.

Esperaría hasta que ella lo mencionara y entonces sabría que ella se tomaba todo aquello tan en serio como él.

—Concéntrate. —Endymion pasó la mano por encima de la piscina y en ella aparecieron una serie de imágenes que desplazaron la de Serena y Serenity—. Las mujeres son una distracción.

Darien no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Alejó a Serena de su mente, centró su pensamiento en la noche que presenció la explosión y volvió a tocar la piscina. Aparecieron nuevas imágenes distorsionadas hasta que una de ellas emergió hasta la superficie de la piscina. Era el edificio de ladrillo viejo que albergaba la fábrica. La oscura zona exterior estaba muy tranquila, no se veía ni un solo vehículo ni tampoco a nadie alrededor. Darien se inclinó hacia adelante intentando verlo absolutamente todo. Alguien se movió dentro del edificio y entonces una furgoneta se detuvo en el exterior, Dos hombres salieron del vehículo y Endymion rugió.

—Demonios.

Darien les miró fijamente. Endymion tenía razón. Eran demonios disfrazados de chicos jóvenes. Se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la furgoneta y abrieron las puertas. Darien frunció el ceño cuando vio que empezaban a sacar sacos negros del vehículo y a llevarlos al interior del edificio.

Entonces llegó una segunda furgoneta y un hombre se bajó. Otro demonio. Tres demonios y lo que parecían cuerpos.

—Las personas que supuestamente asesinaste ya estaban muertas. —La voz de Endymion era tan oscura como la noche y Darien podía sentir su intranquilidad. Aquel sentimiento le recorría y retumbaba en sus propios sentimientos.

—Pero ¿por qué? —No tenía ningún sentido que sólo estuvieran involucrados algunos demonios. Tenían que conocer a alguien que estuviera en su equipo, alguien que le hubiera tendido una trampa y que se hubiera encargado de evitar que el Cielo lo viera. Aquellos demonios no estaban en ninguno de los archivos que él había visto. En aquellos archivos no había nadie. Ni siquiera había vehículos. Sólo el poder de un ángel podía ocultar todo aquello a los vigilantes del Cielo.

Y Darien creía que sabía de quién podía tratarse. Sólo había una persona en todo aquel asunto que Darien jamás creyó que pudiera estar involucrada, y fue la persona a la que acusó en su apelación.

La puerta de la fábrica se abrió y esa persona salió del edificio con las alas plegadas tras su espalda y vistiendo una armadura blanca igual que la de Darien.

Su comandante.

El viejo hizo una señal a los tres demonios que se apresuraron hacia adelante y empezaron a meter los cuerpos en el edificio; luego volvieron a salir con las bolsas negras vacías. Darien les observó incrédulo mientras intentaba entender qué había sucedido aquella noche y por qué estaba involucrado su comandante en todo aquello.

De repente lo comprendió todo.

—Poco tiempo antes, esa misma noche, vi a mi comandante en compañía de un grupo de hombres. Eran distintos a estos hombres, pero algunos demonios pueden cambiar de piel. Yo sentí curiosidad por saber por qué mi comandante se encontraba con humanos sin cambiar su apariencia y sin molestarse en esconder sus alas, pero no oí lo que decían. —Darien maldijo su propia estupidez—. Poco después le pregunté a mi comandante acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Había alguien más en aquel momento?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que no se había reunido con nadie, que últimamente trabajaba demasiado y que tal vez necesitara descansar. Yo rechacé su oferta convencido de lo que había visto. Pero él insistió en que no había adoptado presencia mortal y se fue. Después de aquello todo volvió a la normalidad y ya no pensé más en ello.

—Esperaba hacerte callar. Y había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Sea lo que fuere lo que estaba haciendo tenía algo que ver con la muerte de aquellas personas. —Endymion frunció el ceño—. Estaban ocultando las pruebas por algún motivo.

—Tenemos que averiguar de qué se trataba. —Darien se levantó cuando la piscina proyecto una imagen de él justo cuando aterrizaba con elegancia en el aparcamiento vacío del edificio. Un segundo después la fábrica explotó arrojándolo por el aire.

Endymion le cogió de la muñeca y Darien le miró.

—No es nuestro departamento. —Endymion se puso de pie y pasó la mano por encima de la piscina. La imagen rebobinó hasta el momento en el que el comandante se unía a los demonios—. Llevaré esta prueba ante las autoridades y tú esperarás junto a las mujeres hasta que yo vuelva. El Tribunal Celestial asignará un especialista que evaluará las pruebas, se encargará de tu comandante y de descubrir lo que estaban haciendo aquellos demonios.

—Yo también voy.

—No. —Endymion observó la piscina con aire pensativo y luego miró a Darien a los ojos—. Tú ya has pasado por muchas cosas y es preferible que se enteren de esto por mí. Cuida de Serena y de Serenity. No quiero que estén solas.

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Endymion estaba insinuando que su comandante podría atreverse a atacar a las mujeres cuando Endymion presentara las nuevas pruebas ante el Tribunal? Para su comandante sería muy fácil descubrir lo que había sucedido, especialmente si no trabajaba solo y había más ángeles involucrados. Los ángeles lo veían todo. Darien estaba convencido de que su comandante conocía la existencia de Serena y de Serenity y sabía muy bien dónde encontrarlas. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Él las protegería y se ocuparía de que nadie les hiciera ningún daño.

Ésa era una misión en la que no pensaba fracasar.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Ángel Forajido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Felicity Heaton ****y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Forajido, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Darien aterrizó con fuerza sobre el balcón del apartamento de París provocando un grito de Serenity y otro de Serena. Endymion batió sus alas y se alejó volando hacia las alturas del cielo oscuro. Serenity se quedó de pie mirándole con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —Serena estaba de pie junto a él.

—Mi comandante es el hombre responsable del crimen. Endymion ha ido a presentar las pruebas ante d Tribunal Celestial y a buscar la ayuda de un cazador. —Darien hizo entrar a las dos mujeres en el apartamento y echó un vistazo por la oscuridad antes de seguirlas—. Debemos permanecer en casa y estar atentos.

—¿Quieres decir que podría venir aquí? —Serena abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos.

—Es una posibilidad.

Hasta el momento no había ninguna señal de peligro, pero no pensaba bajar la guardia hasta que volviera Endymion. Y esperaba que fuera pronto. Su comandante era más fuerte que él; era mayor y más poderoso, y Darien temía no poder plantarle cara si se presentaba allí.

Serena retrocedió y se acercó a él. Serenity andaba por la cocina y miraba por la ventana cada dos segundos. Las dos tenían miedo. Darien rodeó los hombros de Serena con el brazo y luego la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

—No dejaré que se acerque a ti.

Ella presionó las manos sobre el peto de su armadura y se apoyó en él. Darien le puso bien el pelo y luego le acarició el brazo intentando tranquilizarla. Miró en dirección a la cocina y observó a Serenity. Había dejado de andar y estaba murmurando algo. Una fuerza poderosa surgía de ella y se extendía a través de la habitación. Cuando le alcanzó se fundió con su propio poder. Estaba haciendo alguna clase de hechizo y, por lo que podía sentir, suponía una fuerte protección y una gran defensa.

Serenity miró a Darien. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa que fuera tan considerada y les mantuviera a salvo. No estaba muy seguro de la fuerza que podría tener un hechizo contra el poder de un ángel, pero en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa.

Pasó casi una hora y no sucedió nada. El hechizo de Serenity seguía activo y los tres estaban muy nerviosos. Fuera, el mundo estaba en paz. Tal vez Endymion se hubiera equivocado con su comandante y no tenía ninguna intención de ir a por ellos. En aquel momento, Endymion ya debía de haberse presentado ante el Tribunal Celestial.

De repente disminuyó la sensación del poder de Serenity en la habitación y en su lugar apareció una sensación distinta, una sensación más oscura que se arrastró por toda la piel de Darien y le puso nervioso.

No estaban solos.

—Serenity. —Darien la llamó y dejó que se llevara a Serena.

Serenity rodeó a Serena con los brazos y las dos se agacharon en una esquina de la cocina. Ambas mujeres se taparon la cabeza y Serenity empezó a recitar palabras muy extrañas. La barrera brilló como un arcoíris. La estaba reforzando. Darien alargó la palma de la mano en dirección a la barrera y concentró su propio poder en ella con la intención de ayudarla. La magia tenía tendencia a absorber la fortaleza de todas las personas que estaban cerca y estaba seguro de que la magia lo notaría y se serviría de su poder para aumentar su intensidad.

Darien sintió el momento en que conectaron, su poder se entrelazó con el de la bruja, absorbió su fortaleza y se esforzó por mantener la concentración. Tenían que conseguir oponer resistencia ante aquella fuerza oscura que se estaba aproximando a ellos. El aire de maldad que se percibía en la noche espesó hasta que empezó a presionar a Darien. Cada vez estaba más cerca. ¿Se trataría de su comandante?

El cristal de las puertas del balcón y de las ventanas hizo implosión y él levantó el brazo para protegerse la cara de los fragmentos de cristal que volaron por el salón. Las mujeres gritaron y Darien reaccionó de forma instintiva: se abalanzó a través de la puerta contra la persona que había fuera para no darle la oportunidad de atacar. Cayeron por encima de la barandilla del balcón, se golpearon contra la pequeña pared que había al otro lado y se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

Darien se retorció y se dio la vuelta con su atacante, ganando el espacio suficiente para ver de quién se trataba.

Su comandante. Diamante.

El viejo hombre de pelo gris le miró, desplegó sus enormes alas blancas y le ganó la posición. Diamante agarró a Darien por el peto blanco de su armadura y batió las alas dirigiéndose muy rápido hacia el suelo. Darien forcejeó agarrándose a las protecciones blancas que su comandante llevaba en los brazos y luego a las correas de su armadura. Intentaba ponerse encima, pero Diamante tenía la ventaja de poder utilizar las alas. Darien aún no había sido absuelto de su crimen. Hasta que no fuera así, no podría volar.

El suelo se acercaba a él a mucha velocidad.

Darien rugió cuando aterrizó sobre su espalda con su comandante encima de él. El suelo se agrietó. El hombre le dio una fuerte patada en la tripa dejándole sin aliento y Darien esbozó una mueca y se esforzó por conservar la conciencia. Le fallaba la vista, pero mantuvo el suficiente sentido como para ver la bota blanca del comandante Diamante dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su cara. Antes de que ésta impactara, cogió la pierna de Diamante y lo lanzó hacia la derecha, justo encima de un coche que estaba aparcado. La alarma empezó a sonar y Darien se puso otra vez de pie para volver a atacar.

Diamante batió sus enormes alas blancas y voló hacia arriba. Darien saltó, le cogió del tobillo y le arrastró de nuevo hacia abajo ignorando el dolor que le recorría cada vez que se movía. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquel hombre fuera tras Serena y Serenity. Si se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, acabaría rompiendo las normas y volaría. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlas.

Darien cogió la otra pierna de Diamante, lo balanceó y lo lanzó contra el capó del coche. La alarma dejó de sonar y Darien giró sobre sus pies para empotrar a su oponente contra el edificio. El comandante impactó contra la pared y rompió varios ladrillos. Tras una pequeña pausa, Diamante se soltó, le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a su contrincante y se puso encima de él antes de que éste pudiera detenerle. Le dio un puñetazo tras otro debilitando los sentidos de Darien, que tuvo que esforzarse mucho por seguir adelante. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, salió hasta la carretera en dirección a los coches que esperaban cerca del parque e intentó bloquear los ataques de Diamante mientras buscaba una salida. No pensaba rendirse. Se las arregló para defenderse del siguiente puñetazo y agarró el puño de su comandante. Diamante aulló de dolor cuando Darien le retorció la mano doblándole el brazo al mismo tiempo. Darien apretó los dientes y siguió retorciéndole el brazo.

El comandante golpeó a Darien con sus alas y le tiró de espaldas contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Diamante escapó de las garras de Darien e intentó cogerle de nuevo, pero no consiguió esquivar sus propias alas. Era una táctica un poco sucia, pero en aquellos momentos a Darien no le importaba: cogió las largas plumas de Diamante y tiró de ellas con fuerza. El grito de Diamante retumbó en la noche y Darien tiró con más fuerza hasta que le arrancó unas plumas que medían casi un metro. Las dejó caer al suelo y se abalanzó sobre su comandante en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Aterrizó junto a él en la calle.

Darien le golpeó haciendo rebotar su cabeza de delante a atrás. Se sentía espoloneado por el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar durante aquellos últimos tres años. Diamante debía pagar por ello. La venganza contra los de su propia especie iba contra cualquiera de los principios de los ángeles, pero en aquel momento Darien no era uno de ellos. Era un desterrado, un pecador... Y la culpa de todo la tenía aquel hombre.

Las mejillas de Diamante se llenaron de sangre; tenía un corte en el labio del que emanaba el líquido carmesí.

Darien apretó los dientes y siguió adelante; estaba completamente decidido a vencer a su superior. No vio el puño con el que le golpeó ni el coche contra el que le estrelló. Aquello le aguzó los sentidos y se alejó del cráter que había hecho el impacto sobre el metal. Diamante rugió y le atacó cogiéndole del cuello y golpeándole con el puño. Le miraba con los oscuros ojos llenos de furia. Darien rugía tras cada impacto. Cada nuevo golpe de su comandante le provocaba un nuevo moratón y estaba cada vez más ensangrentado. Arañó a Diamante y se las arregló para darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

Diamante se tambaleó hacia atrás y le fulminó con la mirada. Cambió de postura para atacar de nuevo a Darien y luego se quedó completamente quieto. Cuando vio que él volvía la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado, Darien se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Serena estaba en medio de la carretera. El viento azotaba y hacía flotar la falda de su vestido. Miraba fijamente a los dos hombres con los ojos llenos de terror y miedo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Darien la maldijo y luego lo retiró. Si había salido del apartamento porque le había visto caer, porque estaba preocupada por él, entonces no la podía maldecir. Sólo podía estarle agradecido por demostrar tanto amor y tanta preocupación por él, y hacer todo lo que pudiera para protegerla durante la lucha en la que se había metido. No iba a dejar que Diamante se acercara a ella. Darien no permitiría que muriera otro humano inocente, especialmente uno al que él amaba con todo su corazón.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Serena, Diamante corrió hacia ella. Serena no tenía la opción de quitarse del medio. Ella se tapó la cara, pero Diamante la cogió y la arrojó contra la pared del edificio en el que estaba el apartamento. Aterrizó sobre el suelo. La furia se apoderó de Darien y atacó a Diamante. Su concentración se dividía entre su amante y su comandante.

El corazón de Serena latía muy de prisa. Darien podía sentir su dolor, pero seguía consciente. Se desplazó hacia un lado para bloquear el paso de Diamante y darle a ella la oportunidad de recuperarse y escapar. Golpeó a Diamante y luego se esforzó por no perder el equilibrio cuando el comandante le pegó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas obligándole a agacharse. Darien inspiró con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo con Diamante, Darien pudo sentir que Serena se estaba moviendo. Inmovilizó a su comandante sobre el suelo y empezó a golpearle en la cara con la intención de dejarle sin sentido. Mientras esperaba a que ella consiguiera ponerse a salvo antes de que Diamante lograra quitárselo de encima.

Sucedió antes de lo que esperaba Darien. Diamante apoyó las manos sobre el peto blanco de la armadura de Darien y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volando hacia arriba. Darien se volvió en el aire y no tuvo tiempo de colocarse bien antes de que el suelo volviera a acercarse a él a toda velocidad. No llegó a golpearlo. En cuanto estuvo a la suficiente distancia como para poder golpearle, el pie de Diamante encontró su pecho y le mandó dando volteretas por el aire en dirección a un coche. Darien se quedó sin aliento cuando golpeó el vehículo abollando el metal y provocando que el cristal se hiciera añicos sobre la carretera.

Diamante se tambaleó, dio algunos pasos y abrió las alas. Darien miró hacia la parte superior del edificio y luego hacia el lugar en el que estaba Serena. Había escapado, pero Diamante iba tras ella. A Darien se le aceleró el corazón y sintió un intenso dolor que recorrió hasta el último miembro de su cuerpo. Corrió tras su comandante, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido. Diamante sonrió con la cara llena de cortes y voló escapando de su alcance.

A Darien no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Desplegó sus blancas alas y las batió preparándose para volar.

De repente una brillante luz descendió del cielo, rodeó a su comandante y le congeló en medio del aire con las alas desplegadas.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Darien dio un paso adelante tapándose los ojos con la mano para protegerse de la intensa luz con cuidado de no tocarla. Siguió la trayectoria del resplandor con los ojos. Se perdía en el cielo de la noche y llegaba hasta el Cielo.

Entonces una ráfaga de luz azul se deslizó por la columna de luz que sostenía a Diamante y su comandante aulló. Darien esbozó una mueca cuando vio que las alas de Diamante se rompían en mil pedazos provocando una lluvia de sangre y plumas sobre los coches que tenía justo debajo. La luz parpadeó y desapareció; Diamante cayó al suelo. Se quedó tumbado sobre la sangre y las plumas rotas: gemía y apenas se movía.

Darien respiró con fuerza. Peleó contra el dolor que sentía en su interior y miró a Diamante. El Cielo le había desterrado. Habían juzgado a Diamante y habían decidido quitarle las alas por completo. Aquél era el primer paso para convertir a un ángel en un ser mortal. Lo siguiente era arrebatarle los poderes.

Diamante consiguió ponerse de rodillas y miró a Darien con oscura malicia. Estiró la mano y una ráfaga de gélido terror recorrió el cuerpo del ángel cuando vio que en ella aparecía una lanza. No.

Diamante se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio. Darien fue tras él. Quería proteger a Serena y Serenity, pero de repente le recorrió una intensa oleada de poder que le dejó completamente petrificado. El dolor peleó contra esa ola de poder, le robó los sentidos y dejó su mente temporalmente fuera de juego. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era. Ahora que el Tribunal Celestial le había devuelto los poderes en señal de perdón y al pensar que Serena podía estar en peligro, se sintió invencible. Nada se interpondría en su camino: tenía que conseguir detener a Diamante.

Darien batió las alas y voló tras él. Estiró las manos y unió los pulgares y los dedos índices para formar un rombo. Cuando separó las manos se había materializado una lanza blanca con grabados dorados. Darien la agarró en cuanto estuvo completamente formada. Se concentró en su objetivo y escuchó la silenciosa orden que le estaban enviando.

Darien obedecería, pero no porque el Cielo le estuviera ordenando que lo hiciera. Lo haría porque no podía permitir que Diamante lastimara a Serena y a Serenity. Lo haría para protegerlas.

—¡Diamante! —Darien agarró la lanza con una mano y apuntó hacia la espalda de su comandante con la punta.

Éste se detuvo y empezó a volverse lentamente hacia él para defenderse. Pero cuando Darien le clavó la lanza blanca en el estómago abrió los oscuros ojos de par en par. Darien empujó con fuerza y le empotró contra la pared del edificio. El comandante se estremeció y apareció una onda expansiva de energía que empujó a su contrincante hasta la carretera.

Darien tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se esforzaba por respirar. El arma que llevaba Diamante en la mano cayó a sus pies, que colgaban a medio metro del suelo. Diamante cogió la lanza que tenía clavada en el estómago e intentó arrancársela.

Una brillante luz blanca volvió a descender del cielo y se tragó a Diamante. Darien se estremeció, sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Una vida de mortal era demasiado buena para alguien que había ayudado a quitar tantas vidas humanas. Diamante gritó y se desintegró dejando la ensangrentada lanza de Darien clavada en la pared.

Entonces se levantó una ráfaga de viento y Darien entornó los ojos para protegerse del polvo que se levantó. Se protegió con sus alas y luego las abrió cuando desapareció la brisa y sintió la presencia de otros dos ángeles.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. —Endymion se encaminó hacia él con la melena negra despeinada por culpa del vuelo.

Tras Endymion había un ángel con las alas rojizas, corpulento y ceñudo. De él parecía emanar la mismísima oscuridad que le oscurecía las facciones.

Endymion ayudó a Darien a ponerse en pie y asintió en dirección al cielo.

—El Tribunal Celestial te ofrece sus disculpas y te comunica que han decidido retirarte el castigo, han limpiado tu nombre y te han restituido tu antigua posición.

La espiral de luz empezó a desaparecer y a elevarse. Darien la volvió a seguir con la mirada. Le habían perdonado. Era Ubre. Aquello era lo que siempre había soñado, pero no se sentía dichoso. Miró en dirección al balcón del apartamento que había sobre él. Serena y Serenity estaban allí inclinadas sobre la barandilla mirándole. No podía volver a su antigua vida porque aquellos últimos tres años le habían cambiado.

Se había enamorado.

Darien miró a Endymion a los ojos.

—Se puede encontrar el equilibrio entre la vida y el trabajo... Aunque las mujeres se esfuerzan todo lo que pueden por hacer que sea imposible. —Endymion sonrió y levantó la cabeza en dirección al balcón—. Tomarás tu decisión en el momento oportuno. No te precipites. No quieras olvidar de golpe todo aquello por lo que has luchado tanto. Ellos se pasarán meses intentando convencerte para que te quedes, intentarán que pases por el aro, te enterrarán en un montón de papeleo, y al final te reemplazarán por un ángel temporal y acabarás teniendo el doble de trabajo.

Darien sonrió cuando vio la sombría expresión en el rostro de Endymion. Su amigo tenía razón. No podía precipitarse y decidir sin más que quería dejar atrás sus obligaciones, no cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en regresar para limpiar su buen nombre.

El segundo ángel dio un paso adelante, recorrió la zona con su oscura mirada y luego la posó sobre Darien. Este no le reconocía, pero su armadura era tan rojiza como su corta cola de caballo y sus alas, que tenían ligeros destellos de tonos un poco más claros y grises. Era un cazador.

—El Tribunal Celestial te ha asignado al mejor. Finar es su principal cazador —dijo Endymion.

Darien se dio cuenta de la verdad de aquellas palabras cuando vio la forma que Andrew tenía de observarlo todo.

El cazador levantó la mano. De su palma brotaban unos rayos de brillante luz. Darien observó cómo se arreglaban todas las grietas del suelo, los golpes de las paredes y los desperfectos de los coches hasta que todo volvió a quedar perfecto.

Cuando la luz le tocó, Darien sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Entonces se quedó mirando sus brazos y observó cómo se encogían los cortes y arañazos que tenía repartidos por todo el cuerpo hasta que desaparecieron por completo y no quedó ni una sola gota de sangre sobre su piel.

Aquel ángel era muy poderoso.

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto en algún lugar más cómodo. —La profunda voz de Andrew resonó en la noche. Luego miró a su alrededor—. En algún sitio en el que no estemos tan expuestos.

Darien asintió, desplegó las alas y sonrió. Inspiró con fuerza y las batió. Al principio lo hizo muy despacio, estaba reuniendo el valor para volver a volar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Serena ahora que podía hacer aquellas cosas? ¿Le volvería a tener miedo?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Batió sus blancas alas con más fuerza y ascendió con cuidado por toda la altura del edificio asegurándose de no golpear las paredes. Serena le estaba esperando arriba cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo. En su rostro de dibujó una sonrisa cuando posó los ojos sobre él. Él voló un poco más hacia arriba disfrutando de aquella sensación de notar el aire caliente sobre sus plumas. Luego descendió hasta donde estaba ella.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti... No debería haber bajado, pero no podía dejarte pelear solo. —Serena le tendió los brazos con una ligera sombra de miedo y culpabilidad en los ojos. A Darien le invadió una gran sensación de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se iba a marchar ahora que él volvía a ser un verdadero ángel.

Darien aterrizó junto a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Luego la envolvió con sus alas para protegerla y asegurarse de que estaba completamente a salvo.

—¿Estás herida?

Darien se apartó para examinarla. Ella negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Él le limpió una mancha de suciedad de la mejilla y suspiró.

—Puedo sentir tu dolor.

Darien la miró y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que le sangraba el brazo izquierdo. Se lo cogió con mucho cuidado con las dos manos. Tenía un corte en el codo y le estaba saliendo un cardenal. Miró rápidamente su hombro y se dio cuenta de que también estaba arañado y sangraba. Darien miró a Andrew mientras se acercaba volando hacia ellos. Aquel gran ángel pardo miró a Serena y luego asintió.

Endymion aterrizó junto a Darien, y Serenity le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras le murmuraba cosas en francés. Endymion la abrazó y la estrechó con fuerza, la levantó un poco y le dio un beso en el hombro. Los pies de la bruja apenas llegaban a las espinillas de Endymion. La volvió a dejar en el suelo y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Darien soltó a Serena y le dejó espacio a Andrew.

Él aterrizó en silencio sobre la barandilla negra que rodeaba el balcón.

Serena jadeó cuando Andrew extendió la mano y vio cómo le bailaba una luz blanca sobre la piel, pero la presencia de Darien le dio seguridad. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Serena le miró con incredulidad a los ojos y luego miró a Darien. Sonrió y se dirigió a Andrew.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Las dos mujeres le miraban fijamente.

Endymion le tapó los ojos a Serenity y ella se rió. El sonido de su risa se deslizaba suavemente por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Celoso —susurró mientras apoyaba el brazo sobre el de Endymion.

Él le quitó la mano de los ojos y le sonrió. Darien esperaba que él negara esos cargos, pero su amigo la miró con aire de culpabilidad.

Él no era especialmente celoso, pero era muy probable que se uniera a Endymion si viera que Serena miraba a Andrew de una forma que no le gustaba. Aquel hombre era fuerte e innegablemente atractivo... Cuanto antes se fuera, mejor.

Tal vez ya estuviera celoso.

—Las pruebas que habéis presentado ante el Tribunal Celestial son muy preocupantes. He alertado a los vigilantes y hemos mandado un equipo al pozo sin fondo para que evalúen la historia que contienen los archivos que hay allí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de descubrir la conspiración y el paradero de los demonios; entonces podré ocuparme personalmente de ellos. —Andrew se quedó sobre la barandilla del balcón con las alas firmemente plegadas a su espalda—. En caso de necesitar ayuda os vendré a visitar. Los dos habéis demostrado ser fuertes y respetables.

Dicho esto, desplegó las alas y se marchó aprovechando una ráfaga de viento. Serena se encogió contra Darien cuando sintió el viento en la cara y Darien observó cómo Andrew desaparecía en la noche.

—No es un tipo muy hablador. —Endymion parecía divertido pero también algo molesto—. ¿Y quién es él para decir que he demostrado ser fuerte? Creía que ése era un hecho innegable. Yo ya había mandado al Diablo al fondo del pozo del Infierno cuando él no era más que un polluelo.

Darien sonrió. Si había una forma segura de hacer enfadar a Endymion era cuestionando su fuerza y su poder. Endymion sería capaz de volver a liberar al Diablo y pelear de nuevo contra él sólo para demostrar lo poderoso que era. Resopló y Serenity esbozó una mueca de falsa compasión.

—Yo sigo pensando que eres muy fuerte, _mon ange_ —La bruja le acarició el brazo.

—Puedo demostrarlo. —Endymion la levantó y la besó.

Darien miró a Serena y vio que ella les observaba sonriendo. La volvió a acercar a él para que estuviera pegada a su cuerpo y le apartó algunos mechones de pelo rojo de la cara. Estaba impresionante con aquel corto vestido blanco. Estaba para comérsela.

—Siento haberte preocupado. —Le acarició la mejilla con el reverso de la mano y le dio las gracias a Endymion en silencio cuando sintió que se llevaba a Serenity al interior del apartamento para que ellos pudieran estar solos.

—No me gustó ver cómo te peleabas con aquel hombre. —Serena apoyó las manos sobre el peto de su armadura blanca y el deseó que lo hubiera hecho sobre su piel para poder sentir cómo sus cálidos y suaves dedos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho aquel ángel? ¿Es cierto que todo ha acabado?

Darien asintió.

—Andrew se ocupará de dar caza a los demonios que estén involucrados. Nosotros ya hemos averiguado parte del misterio. Las personas que había en el interior de la fábrica que explotó ya estaba muertas. Andrew tendrá que descubrir qué ocurrió y por qué. Me gustaría ayudarle, pero investigar esos asuntos no es mi trabajo. Yo soy más bien un mediador, no un especialista en intervenciones.

—Eso parece mucho menos peligroso. —Había una sonrisa en sus ojos marrones y se sentía tan contenta como parecía—. No me gustaría que volvieras a arriesgar tu vida.

Serena vaciló y apartó la mirada mientras sus sentimientos daban paso a otros que Darien no podía comprender. Ella miró a lo lejos, en la dirección por la que se había ido Andrew, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había provocado aquel cambio repentino en sus emociones? ¿Qué estaba pensando que la había puesto tan triste?

Darien se puso delante de ella, interfiriendo en la dirección de su mirada, y la cogió de la barbilla. Serena sorbió y parpadeó haciendo resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla. A Darien le dolió ver aquella lágrima y se la limpió con el pulgar.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —Le miró el codo y luego el hombro.

—No es eso. —Serena se frotó los ojos y volvió a sorber. Bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y repasó el borde dorado de su peto. Inspiró con fuerza y le miró a los ojos—. ¿Vas a volver al Cielo?

En los labios de Darien apareció una sonrisa, la acercó a él y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Posó los labios sobre su frente y cerró los ojos. Qué mujer más tonta, Como si fuera a dejarla ahora que por fin la había conseguido. Ella seguía siendo la única cosa buena que había en aquel mundo para él y Darien no podía volver a un mundo en el que ella no existía.

Darien le besó la frente y suspiró contra ella.

—Aún no he decidido si debo abandonar mi posición y vivir de la misma forma que Endymion, pero haga lo que haga no pienso dejarte. Tengo algo en este mundo que mi corazón desea proteger y ésa es mi misión ahora. Tú me importas más que mis obligaciones. Te quiero, Serena.

Serena se echó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos: ya no lloraba. Le besó. Sus labios se deslizaron con suavidad sobre los de Darien. Serena se mostraba cada vez más apasionada, y entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pegó su boca a la de él. Darien la levantó y cerró los ojos deseando que estuvieran en un sitio más privado en el que le pudiera demostrar que no pensaba irse a ninguna parte y que la quería más que a nada.

Ahora era libre, había demostrado su inocencia y no pensaba volver corriendo a su antigua vida. Endymion tenía razón. Darien iba a volcarse del todo en su nueva vida y vería adonde le llevaba. Independientemente de la decisión que tomaran él y Serena, la tomarían juntos, y estaba seguro de que sería la correcta.

Tanto si elegían vivir una vida mortal como si elegían vivir para siempre, él jamás dejaría de querer a Serena.

Ella se separó de él luciendo una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en los labios. Le miró con sus ojos marrones y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Podemos ir a ver París ahora? —Tenía un aire travieso en los ojos que le decía que no era el único que estaba deseando demostrarle su amor y deseando estar en un sitio más privado.

—Lo que mi amor desee. —Darien la cogió entre sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho, y batió las alas alejándose del balcón.

Serena gritó, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acurrucó contra él.

—No estaba pensando precisamente en esto.

Darien se rió y voló con ella mientras la agarraba con fuerza.

—Estás a salvo, Serena. Ahora que por fin te tengo no pienso soltarte nunca. Y ésta es la mejor forma de ver la ciudad.

París se extendía ante ellos y hacía brillar sus luces en la oscuridad, pero aquel paisaje no se podía comparar con la belleza de Serena. Ella dejó de acurrucarse contra su pecho con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados; no se perdía detalle. Tenía un aspecto arrebatador cuando estaba contenta. El amor que ella sentía recorría el cuerpo de Darien, se mezclaba con sus propios sentimientos y le hacía sonreír de nuevo.

—Increíble. —La mirada de Serena se volvió a posar sobre él y Darien se deslizó hacia abajo en dirección al Arco de Triunfo.

El día que fueron allí para encontrarse con Endymion, Darien se dio cuenta de que ella quería quedarse más tiempo para poder disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad. En aquel momento no había podido darle lo que ella deseaba, pero ahora que por fin era libre ya podía hacerlo. Él le consentiría hasta el último de sus caprichos, satisfaría todos sus deseos, y nunca se cansaría de quererla.

Aterrizó con suavidad sobre el sólido muro de piedra del tejado vacío del arco y abrazó a Serena con fuerza.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí un rato? —susurró ella mientras miraba la ciudad.

Darien la rodeó con sus alas y asintió.

—Tanto tiempo como quieras.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Darien se puso de lado para que ella pudiera ver bien la ciudad, pero ella se volvió y le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Él la miró a los ojos y parpadeó muy despacio.

—Si no te supone ningún problema con el bar, podríamos quedarnos en París un tiempo y estar juntos, —Darien le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y sonrió.

—Yo quiero que estemos juntos durante mucho más que un tiempo. —Serena le acarició la mejilla, enredó los dedos en su pelo y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja con su pulgar. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre los de Darien. Ella dudaba y él sabía que había algo que quería decirle, algo que le daba cierto miedo. La abrazó con más fuerza intentando transmitirle la seguridad y la fortaleza que necesitaba para que le dijera en qué estaba pensando—. Serenity me ha contado muchas cosas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo él animándola a seguir.

—Me ha explicado que se va a someter a un juicio para convertirse en una criatura inmortal igual que Endymion.

A Darien se le aceleró el corazón y lo sintió latir con fuerza contra su pecho. La cálida y afectuosa mirada que había en los ojos de Serena revelaba todas las cosas que ella no podía decir. Se estaba planteando someterse ella también a ese juicio. Él había pasado horas pensando en cómo sacar aquel tema en un futuro y ella lo había hecho por él. Se sentía aliviado por ello y tenía la esperanza de que ella quisiera estar con él para siempre; así él no tendría que renunciar a su inmortalidad.

Serena le acarició las alas y jugueteó con sus plumas blancas. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella.

—Es peligroso. —Darien se deleitó en aquella sensación. Le encantaba tenerla entre los brazos y sentir sus manos sobre él. No quería pensar en el futuro, deseaba centrarse sólo en el presente.

—No quiero que tengas que renunciar a lo que has peleado tanto por conservar. Has luchado por demostrarles tu inocencia y para volver a ganarte tus alas, y Serenity dice que aunque Endymion las hubiera sacrificado por ella, ella sabe que las echaría de menos. Por lo visto los ángeles amáis volar.

—Así es. —Darien se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos—. Pero no tanto como te amo a ti. Si tú me lo pidieras, yo renunciaría a mis alas.

—Yo jamás te pediría algo así. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo tal como eres. Tú sigues siendo el hombre del que me enamoré... el ángel del que me enamoré. —Serena le acarició la frente y luego la mejilla. Deslizó los dedos hasta su mandíbula y los dejó reposar allí. Buscó sus ojos—. Cuando Serenity me dijo que tú podrías renunciar a tus alas tomé mi decisión. Lo haré algún día. Lo haré para que podamos estar juntos.

Darien la besó profundamente conmovido por su sinceridad y por la intensidad del deseo que sentía de estar con ella. Ella tendría que cruzar todo el Infierno para conseguir la inmortalidad, pero había tanta decisión en sus ojos y en sus palabras que Darien sabía que no flaquearía. Serena haría eso por él y él la quería aún más por ello, por demostrarle lo intensos que eran los sentimientos que tenía por él y lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a ir para conseguir que estuvieran juntos.

Cuando llegara el momento él la ayudaría a hacer frente a los juicios. Darien haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano por ayudarla. La quería para siempre, con todo su corazón, porque ella era la única mujer en d mundo para él, la única que le había dado fuerza cuando se sintió débil, la que le había dado amor cuando todos los demás le habían traicionado, y la única que había creído en él.

De momento era muy feliz con ella tal como estaban. El lugar de Serena estaba entre sus brazos.

Pero algún día darían el paso siguiente.

Y entonces se tendrían el uno al otro para toda la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
